The Funeral
by zebra-scarf
Summary: I was going to find the missing Vampire Sheriff of Area 9. And then I'd be free. Right? Blessed Goddess, I hoped so. Godric/OC ((Rating will go up.)) ((Godric officially shows up at Chapter 6)) (( Slow, realistic relationship development ))
1. The Funeral

**Ehhhh I should be doing homework.**

* * *

**"I'm a witch. It's what we do. When it's nobody else's business, it's my business."**

**-Terry Pratchett, I Shall Wear Midnight**

* * *

Prologue

I couldn't avert my eyes away from the man on the floor. His neck bent beyond its intended use, his eyes glazed over in fear- the way they would remain for, well, forever. For some reason, even though the man was very evidently dead it freaked me out that his chest wasn't moving. Of course he wouldn't be breathing anytime soon- _he was dead_. But the idea, the thought of never breathing again, oh sweet Goddess I was going to vomit. This was the second time in my life I'd ever seen a dead person. Well a dead-dead person. My heart didn't speed up in panic like I would have assumed, instead it slowed. Each beat taking twice as long to hit, and when it did I felt it through out my entire body, like lighting striking over and over hoping to start a wild fire.

"Gabe is dead."

"Caven, he tried to rape me!" Sookie shouted by the floor next to me trying desperately to button up her dress. "Not to mention, in case you've forgotten the reason you're on the ground he just smacked you down. And he knocked out and nearly killed Hugo!"

I was finally able to look somewhere else, at the child looming over Gabe's body and myself. "You killed him."

He didn't look sorry but at least to his credit, he didn't look happy either. "You should not have come." His voice was soft and ancient. He carried an accent I couldn't place. He's not what I thought Godric would look like- someone so old they've lived out two millennia. He didn't even look older than me. Maybe eighteen, twenty would be pushing it. I could see a tattoo peaking out from under his simple white top. The more I looked at him the more his face started to change. His squared, boyish looks twisted and morphed into an older elongated oval shape. His short close cut brown hair grew blonde and long... His dark brown eyes turning bright blue. He started to look like the man who raised me.

I couldn't look at him anymore. I knew he wasn't _him_, but my eyes were playing tricks.

"You didn't have to... kill him," I whispered, my voice hitching as the only thing in my direct line of sight was the body again. Godric didn't have a chance to answer me, not that I had really asked anything. Besides, there was nothing for him to say. We all heard banging upstairs, like doors being ripped opened and running and screams.

"It's Bill!" Sookie shouted.

"No," the vampire said, "I am here my child. Down here." He sounded weak or tired.

"Godric," Eric breathed the name out like it was a prayer and knelt near in front of him. I tried to stand up but my legs shook and the pain from where Gabe had hit me made black dots dance around my vision. I thought I was going to fall but Sookie caught my arm.

"You were a fool to send humans after me."

"I had no other choice. These... _savages_ seek to destroy you."

"I am aware what they have planned," he paused before turning to the still very much passed out Hugo. That Gabe, for all his faults, knew how to pack a punch. I could barely see straight. "This one betrayed you."

"He's with the Fellowship. They set a trap for us, they even knew the King of Texas hired a witch.." Sookie filled Eric in. Hmmm, then I supposed it was a good thing I had worked alone or I would have been caught just as easily as Sookie. Who knows what they would have done to me. Churches of most sorts and my kind never seemed to get along.

"Sookie put me back down I think I'm going to be sick..." I muttered. She eased me onto the floor and handed me on of the several cardboard boxes that were laying around. I retched into it, burning my nose and throat a clear liquid spewed into the box. I'd been practicing too much magick with not enough time to recovery. The persuasion spells on the hotel desk clerk, Sand and her husband. Working the combination on the pad lock then key lock then other pad lock. I'd be fine but I should really needed to stop for a minute or five or a day.

I looked to up see Godric had been watching my little physical break down. Eric spoke up.

"How long has it been since you've fed?" Okay... that was a loaded question because the only two feeding choices in the near vicinity were Sookie and I. I doubted very much that either of us were going to volunteer.

"I require very little blood anymore."

And then the alarms went off.

* * *

**Please review~**

**-zebra**


	2. At Every Occasion

**Story starts near the beginning of Season 2. Godric will not be here for awhile... but you get to meet and learn all about Caven. Her name is pronounced like the word 'cave' but when an 'en' at the end. Haha... She was born in a cave so I thought it was funny. **

**-zebra**

* * *

"Never underestimate a woman with the Goddess in her eyes."

-Emerald Rose

* * *

I stood outside the lavish door contemplating my options.

Option 1: Knock.

Option 2: Leave.

Option 3: Just keep standing.

Option two was becoming more and more appealing by the second when considering what laid inside the grand house, however, option three seemed to be my default. I shifted my weight to my opposite leg and kept staring. I kept my expression blank while my left hand starting to itch in its cotton gloved confines. I had misplaced my breathable polyester glove and was stuck settling for this one when I had realized how late I was for my appointment. An appointment I would much rather have avoided altogether.

* * *

I had gotten a letter of summons two days ago- which was a little disheartening because I thought I'd been doing a splendid job of running away from my responsibilities.

Obviously not.

When I had arrived at my Adviser's house in middle-of-the-bayou-nowhere Louisianan I was already mosquito bitten and moody. I knocked loudly on his screen door and waited. I could hear heavy boot clad feet hitting the wooden floor and each step he took at his snail pace eased a bit of my fried nerves and anger. A hypnotic like calmness settled over me and I felt my stiff shoulders loosen. The tension in my neck let go and the stinging bites disappeared with coolness on my skin. He open the raw-wooden door and pulled the screen back for me.

"Caven m'dear- how'ev you 'een?" He greeted me with a wide smile that was missing teeth and eyes that looked closed. He was a brute of a man- over seven feet for sure and built to weather a tornado. A glance at him and one would assume him to be a terrible menace with his unsavory facial features and yet in his presence I felt safer than I had ever with anyone else. He emitted a caring and kindness I'd only ever felt from the hundred year old trees I'd encountered in the Redwood Forests.

"How dare you cast a spell on me- you-you bastard!" I did my best to roar the sentence to convey my anger despite the fact it was already gone. I shoved pass him and entered his rundown house. It was just as ancient as I remembered it, herbs and flowers and plants of sorts hanging from the rafters to dry- something bubbling in a cauldron over the stove, and _books_. Books, and book that covered any spare place of ground around his furniture and tables. I pushed a bunch of paper over the sofa to take a seat, my feet still aching from the walk here. The nearest main road had been a mile away- and walking through the rooted forest floor had caused an ache in my feet his simple spell couldn't soothe.

"Well now... I 'ought it bes' ta diffuse yer anger 'fore ya enterin' my dwelling. Seems I'ma bit outta touch- yer still as fiery as a blaze."

I lifted some of the papers on the couch to study just what the old man had been up too. They were in a language I wasn't familiar with but the runes and picture depictions seemed to indicate to some form of necromancy. Strange. My mentor had never really been found of dead things. I set the papers back down, there were bigger things to discuss. "You are as powerful as you've ever been- Father Time has been kind to you, Matthews. This is just how I am normally these days."

"What's ta matter child?" he asked taking a seat opposite me.

I stared into the fire he had softly glowing in his fireplace despite how hot it was outside this summer. Although I don't think it mattered much, it didn't seem to be giving off much heat. His doing, of course.

"I was summoned."

"I know."

"You knew?" I spat, staring into his black orbs.

"Of 'cruse. Who'ja think recommended ya to ta Council? Yer ta best at findin' lost tings and souls." He picked up his book that had been placed upside-down on his armchair as if my presence was now unimportant.

I could feel my blood start to boil. Quite literally- I could faintly see the prickles of raised skin along my unclothed arms and legs, as my tan skin started to tinge red. "What right did you have to do that?!" I shouted starting to my feet- my haste knocking the couch back so it slammed into the wall. Not that the noise or my voice visibly shook Matthews. The man was at least three times my age and so, so very much stronger than me physically and magically. But I was more than peeved.

Matthews rolled his eyes up from his book and my insides froze, "Tey send ya 'ere fer the information, no? It's in ta envelop on ta table. Take it an' 'et out of my 'ouse. I'll not be talked ta by the likes of you in my 'ouse like tat. Out." He never raised his voice, but the disappointed was just as painful.

After grabbing the paperwork necessary, I left my mentor's shack of a house and found myself a motel several miles and blisters later. There, in the humid room without a working AC, I unfolded my doctrine that held a letter and credit card.

_'Ms. Caven Ojeda,_

_Under Article 3: Section 5: Paragraph 2: As an existing refugee member of The ICoW you have been recommend and accepted for active duty. Your mission is as applied:_

_1927: Seven witches are killed during a Samhain Circle that doubled as a Shared Name-Days celebration. The entire coven of, Korenth, is destroyed. During the search for the killers The ICoW is contacted by The Vampire King of Texas with information that leads to the arrest and execution of three vampire subjects. Because of The Vampire King of Texas' assistance to The ICoW in the publicly dubbed, Birthday Massacres, an alliance is formed:_

**_One favor of assistance to be used for any crime committed toward any vampire subject in his realm._**

_2009: The Vampire King of Texas has requested our dept be fulfilled and the Council in it's right and glory chooses activated member Caven Ojeda for her assistance. Caven Ojeda will report to Vampire Sheriff of Area 9 Nest House, Dallas, Texas to receive further instruction._

_Your assistance is thanked graciously, Caven Ojeda. May the Goddess and God lead your search in their path. '_

The way they worded things pissed me off further. As if the event had already happened. That I would just do as they say and fulfill their debt even though the deal had been struck long before I was even alive. The nerve.

I scoffed, crumpling the letter and tossing it into the waste basket. I laid down on the bed I thought over what I was going to have to do. Of course I would assist these vampires in whatever crime they wanted me helping them in. Even though I hated the fact I didn't have a choice- I knew how important good vampire-witch relations were. The tension between our two kinds has always been fragile and on the brink of a war. We use to be hunted for sport hundreds of thousands of years ago but now with a fully formed and recognized Council for the last two hundred and a half years our relations had been getting stronger after an incident that had left hundreds of vampires dead at the hands of one of our own. The Council existed to help us coexist. Not that we ever really had much of a chance to prove ourselves. The vampires were a severely private sec of supes. Well, in all fairness I suppose all supes were private to a point.

I glanced at the enclosed credit card. I wondered how much was on it. Probably a lot, for all the unforeseen expenses this journey would cost me. I suppose working for the Council, no matter how temporary, wouldn't be so bad. Now, if only I didn't have to converse with the vamps things wouldn't be so terrible.

After a couple more minutes of sulking/planning I got up to retrieve the crumpled letter and the metal trash basket. Setting the old slightly rusted bin on my bed I sat cross legged next to it and started to mutter a prayer drawing a circle around it and myself on the comforter.

"I call upon the four elements, Air, Water, Earth, Fire, and the God and Goddess. May your wisdom and love fill my circle this night. Blessed be." I ended my prayer that left me and my trash-can companion safe inside the circle. I closed my eyes and one by one eliminated my problems in the confines of my mind. I felt the magick gently pry my anger and dark tendencies- detaching them from their roots that ran deep along my train of thoughts. Just as with Matthews sound spell on my mood this one worked on my mental health and self, but to a stronger effect. Correcting and healing I felt the soft hand of the Goddess stroke my hair. After the tiring process my whole body felt soft in exhaustion.

I opened my eyes to view the trash can. "

Fire, fire burns express joy, tilt the ends- heat, destroy. Fire, fire burns express joy..." I chanted over and over the minutes ticked by and an hour of concentration approached. I felt the heat of my own body start to rise and a thin sweat drip down the side of my face. I chanted strong not letting my voice waver. I could feel my body temperature rise then slowly and painfully exiting my pores streaming out of me in invisible trails connecting to the paper in the trash can. The two of us connected by my body heat. It started to smoke.

"Fire, fire burns express joy, tilt the ends- heat destroy!" I shouted as an ending and the smoke erupted into a flame. The ignition separated the invisible trails between the parchment and I. I fell forward utterly exhausted and spent. Sweat now freely dripping from my forehead as I gasped for breath.

"Damn..." I muttered trying to get a handle on my breathing. I wasn't strong. Not nearly as strong as a pure-blood witch my age of twenty-two could be. But that wasn't anyone's fault. It wasn't even my own fault. It was a miracle in itself that I could even do this sort of manifestation magick as it was.

I stared into the flame the orange-red glow dance of destruction. I felt the heat lick at my skin- it burned much stronger than any natural fire. I stopped noticing the movements of the flames and lost myself in the heat and center- slowly shapes started to form pictures from somewhere began to present themselves in the depths of the fire and I realized I was scrying unintentionally.

Scrying, the ability to look into an element and see. See past, see present or see future. While an amazing concept and feat of magick it wasn't reliable. Water for instance the pleaser of the elements had been known to sometimes show futures that the seer desperately wanted to come true- not necessarily things that would. The trust one must have in their own abilities and their object of scrying was so important and vital to not get a false reading. I waved my hand to retract the images and fire itself but not before I saw the image of a rooftop sunrise. The fire disappeared without so much as a hiss.

I felt the tell-tail onsets of sadness drip down the back of my head as I silently cursed myself. _Weak_. That's what I'd been since the day I was born. I had to get stronger. I had to.

But first- I have to go to Texas and deal with the dead.

* * *

So there I stood outside an impossibly beautiful modern house in my cup-up jean shorts and over-sized off white shirt carrying my dirt crusted and frayed leather go-bag hanging across my chest. I tried to hold in my nervousness. Vampires for all their darkness and inherent evil were some of the richest supes I'd ever met. Well, I'd only ever met two vamps before but both proved to be in possession of serious cash. The way they dressed and lived- screamed class.

Maybe I should have bought some semi-professional clothes for this little expedition. Now that I had a seemingly unlimited credit card I could afford it. Till this mission I only ever had about a hundred dollars to my name. I've never had a real job. Working odd jobs in Wicca and occult shops along the west coast usually just covered my room and board. And before that I grew up halfway with Matthews and The ICoW dorms and... before that.. well. Some days are best forgotten.

I shake off the memories.

It was probably for the best I didn't get dressed up for these cadavers. That wouldn't be the real me. I would be putting on a face for their approval and if there was one thing I had learned during my travels was the importance to be me. That might sound corny as hell but considering what a basically undesirable person I was- it wasn't an easy feat. I was pissy and said inappropriate things and rarely took orders well. I demanded things in places I had no authority and was in general, quite the lazy girl. But that was me- at my core that was me. Of course I am on the path to try and better myself, but to accept for the time who I am... that is what following in the footsteps of the Goddess was all about. In her light and love I didn't need to be anyone but myself.

I was so lost in thought I didn't even noticed someone had come to the door in my stupor.

"Ah! You must be our final guest, from the Council, no?" A voice laced with Spanish undertones rang sweetly from the doorway. There stood an exquisite beauty of a woman, older than I in appearance and who knows- most likely literally in several hundred years.

"Umm.. yeah. I'd be she, I suppose.." I stuttered out, looking at the ground. Have you ever stood next to people who resemble perfection? It's amazing I was able to utter anything in her presence. Along with superiority complexes and cash vamps had the undeniably ability to make me feel worthless and unworthy of being in there presence. Maybe if I was a naturally pretty person I wouldn't feel so bad. But I was socially inept and aloof and had a big nose and barely passed five feet by a couple inches.

I didn't even wait for the Spanish woman in white to invite me in. I don't know what the woman thought of my painful shyness- if she really gave me any thought at all because I shoved pass her straight into the house moving toward the heated voices. I assumed that's probably where I was destined to go anyway, since whatever I was getting myself into could be a good situation.

It seemed to be a common area of sorts with couches, tables and terribly beautiful light installations.

"Two fucking humans now- what the fuck Isabel?" A man asked the woman trailing behind me. He had a deep gravely voice that did not comfort me in the least.

"I said respect her!" Shouted another vampire standing next to the only other human in the room- he had a serious southern accent. His human companion was a blonde beauty in a ravishing red summer dress. While I realized compared to everyone else I was seriously under-dressed I wondered if she had a death wish- to be around so many corpses looking so delectable. What an idiot.

"Both of these women are not mere humans, Stan. Eric has vouched for Sookie's abilities and Ms. Ojeda has been sent by The ICoW."

Okay so the mean vamp was Stan. The kind woman-vamp was Isabel. The human with apparent powers was Sookie. That left her vamp and the tall threatening vamp lurking in the back to be named. Stan threw up his hands in impatience and disgust.

"Now we have a fucking witch?"

"Yes Stan and you would have known about Ms. Ojeda's assistance but no, you've been off on your own _for days._" She was irritated with the man. I still didn't even really know what I was doing here, only that my specific, severely limited abilities were going to somehow be of use. Sookie found my gaze as I studied my situation and I felt... well I felt something akin to what I assume a needle would feel like being pressed against my temple.

She was a mind-reader and she was pressing against my brain. I clasped my gloved hand against where it hurt as if it could possibly soothe the sharp focused pain.

"If you, you know, wouldn't mind could you knock that shit off?" I asked, out right clutching my head with both my hands. "Believe me this block is up for your protection as much as mine I think..." I muttered. The two of us had gained the attention of the vamps in the room.

The woman most likely only a year or two my senior blushed bright red. The flush was quite an endearing sight. She seemed like an honest person who wore their emotions on their sleeves... it was a refreshing sight compared to all the secretive bullshit I usually encountered.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry Ms. Ojeda!"

"If we could get back on topic now," the tall blonde vamp spoke. He was angry. Seething under the surface of his trained blank face.

"Yeah... exactly what is going on here?" I asked. Everyone turned to me. I felt my own blush threatening to spill on to my cheeks but managed to hold it down.

"You- you mean you don't know?" Isabel asked.

"No I don't. All I got was a letter that lead to another letter which informed me I was payment for a debt the Council has with the King of Texas? I don't know really.."

"If you don't know then get the hell out of this house!" The blonde vamp was clearly done with me. But I couldn't leave till I'd done all I could to repay the Council's debt. I gave the intimidating monster my best level look.

"If anyone should leave it's you Eric." Isabel hiss at him. "You were invited as a curtsey, she was invited by the King of Texas."

Isabel then turned toward me, "The Vampire Sheriff of this area has gone missing. Once our King learned of this he thought it best to contact The Council and have his favor repaid since you'd be able to locate him via means... well- while unconventional, means that will most likely to not lead to any bloodshed." She shot another glare in Stan's and Eric's direction.

I nodded my head and let the conversation continue.

"Do either of you have any proof that the Fellowship of the Sun has him?" Eric asked.

"Yes."

"No."

Stan and Isabel respectively answered at the same time.

"They're the only organization with the man power and hate to do it," Stan argued. This man seemed on a mission to start war. The muscles under his crossed arms were tense.

"Is that our problem then?" I asked as Stan, Isabel and Eric argued over why this Sheriff named Godric would keep any of them in his company. I took my bag off my shoulders and began moving the couch to give myself more space.

"I can find anything given the right circumstances..." I muttered- the couch weighed a ton. Apparently there was only one gentleman in the room- Sookie's vamp came over in speed I could barely follow and helped me move the blasted thing. I asked him to create a space large enough for a circle with a ten feet diameter.

As he moved I turned back toward the group. "I think I understand now why Matthews and the Council nominated me for this task even though I'm not particularly found of vamps." Sookie visibly tensed at my statement. Eric, Sookie's vamp, and Isabel seemed a bit more on edge while Stan dropped fang. "Please understand I'm not trying to be cruel," I removed my representation of the elements and placed them in their coordinating compass directions, "I simply have only had bad experiences with your kind. For all I know you all could become my best friends..." I set everything that would be necessary in the circle but held off drawing myself in. "I'm going to need a couple things in order to tell you where this Vampire Sheriff is." I directed my question to Isabel since she seemed to know the most about him as was the most okay with my presence at this meeting.

"Of course anything you need."

"Like hell I"m gonna allow some Goddamn witchcraft to happen in this nest tonight." Stan moved with that vampire speed so he was intimidatingly standing right in front of me, his hand roughly- almost breaking my left forearm.

* * *

**Okaaaaay so yeah. I haven't practiced wicca in years I'm trying to remain true to how to set a circle and the blessings and such (obviously i'm adding in the Hollywood effects). So if any of you guys see me doing anything wrong in that sense I would love some feedback!**

**Oh and if you guys didn't know I'm adding in some elements from the book series SWEEP by Cate Tiernan. Not enough for this to be a crossover but enough that I have things like the International Council of Witches (ICoW) and things like that. **

**Also: **

**I would love beta reader so... if anyone's willing. Hit me up with a PM. Please Review~~**


	3. To Wake You

(( I own nothing, but the OC. ))

* * *

"**All magic, all witchcraft, depends on the Devil, and is fundamentally evil.**"

-Montague Summers, Witchcraft and Black Magic

* * *

"**The blackest chapter in the history of Witchcraft lies not in the malevolence of Witches but in the deliberate, gloating cruelty of their prosecutors**."

-Theda Kenyon, Witches Still Live

* * *

"Stan release her!" Isabel shouted.

Stan's grip tightened.

"Fuck you, Isabel! Look at what you're willing to agree to- a witch in out home?! Godric would never stand for this!" Stan hissed through his fangs.

My heartbeat slowed. And time seemed to stretch.

"What choice do we have? The King sent her, she will help us!"

I think Sookie screamed something, but I wasn't completely aware of my surroundings at this point.

I thanked the Goddess he was gripping my gloved arm. I focused on my inner rage and directed it toward my left arm, my damaged arm, the arm the Goddess in her wisdom had _blessed_ me with. The whole appendage started to heat up and I felt an internal flame rage beneath my skin. Fire, a descendant of the sun- a weakness of all vamps. Stan had no choice but to let go of my arm with a hiss as his hand smoked.

I rolled my eyes up to face him, "Never. Touch. Me." I whispered with as much authority as I could. My arm was cooling down and Stan moved farther away from me. He didn't look scared at what I had done, if anything he looked like he wanted to kill me even more. But I had a job to do, I turned to Isabel. "I will need a large and as detailed a map of Texas as you can find me, the more detailed the more precise I can be on The Sheriff's location. I will also need something of Godric's, it needs to be personal- something he touches and uses. Something with meaning."

"Right. Stan, get the map I will look for an object of Godric's." Before I could blink both vampires were out of sight and the large Nordic looking blonde called Eric was right in front of my face, bending down his head like a predatory animal, to pierce my eyes with his.

"Just what are you, and what are you planning on doing?" he asked in a soft voice that was anything but kind.

"Eric leave her alone, the sooner we know exactly where Godric is the sooner I can infiltrate and hear just what's going on." Sookie spoke from her position next to her vampire who was looking at me with weary.

"It's alright, Ms. Sookie. Their kind aren't exactly known for kindness." I shifted my gaze back to the brute in front of me, "You know what I am. I'm a witch and member of The International Witches' Council. I'm here, under orders of my superiors and yours to find this Godric. As far as I can conceive- Ms. Sookie and I are the only ones actively looking to find him. Just what are you doing here, _Viking_?"

I realized I had gone to far when his eyes widened and I found his hand on my neck.

"Eric, unhand her now!" Sookie's vamp shouted as black dots floated around my vision. Oh Goddess, I was going to pass out if he didn't let go of me soon.

"Bill stop him!" Sookie shouted as well.

"Eric, unhand her and let her do her work so we can get this whole mission over with as soon as possible." Eric really didn't look like he wanted to but he complied nevertheless. Bill put his hand on Eric's shoulder trying to to urge him out of the room before they could leave I called out.

"Thank you, Bill." I was clasping my hands to my throat where I felt bruises forming from his giant grip and gorilla hands- Sookie was kneeling beside me glaring in Eric's direction.

"My pleasure, Ms. Ojeda," Bill said after a moment of debating whether or not to say anything. He nodded toward Sookie and the two vampires left the room.

"My God, I am so sorry for Eric. I'd say he's usually not like this, but actually he kinda always is. Though this missing Sheriff thing sure has got him acting a lot nastier than normal," she talked a mile a minute, but there wasn't nothing but honesty and openness. It was sorta nice being in such close proximity next to the beautiful blonde- if only she wasn't poking at my brain with a sharp stick, metaphorically speaking that is. "Hey, how did you know Eric was a Viking?"

_Huh_. _Weird_, I thought. Actually I had no idea where that insult/fact had risen from. Perhaps that's why he attempted to strangle me. Why did I call him Viking? Staring into his eyes I more than guess it- I knew it. I saw him, as a human in his battle armor towering over his opponents swinging his mighty blade I saw the Viking.

"I don't know _how_ I knew I just sorta did." Talking hurt my throat but I continued, "Ms. Sookie, I know this is probably difficult for you- but I'm going to need to ask you again to retract your mind's eye." I looked up into her eyes- while I was sitting cross legged on the floor she was still kneeling beside me giving her a bit of a height difference. Standing I think she only towered over me by two or three inches.

"Oh! Sorry," I felt the pressure on my temples retreat, "And please, just Sookie is fine- I just can't help it when I have my guard down. And being in a vampire nest an' all I sorta kept it down. How exactly do you have such a block up?"

I let go of my neck after sending some healing waves toward it, the bruises wouldn't disappear but it wouldn't hurt so bad talking, and rested my hands behind me to support my weight as I leaned back and looked up. "Well it's another one of those things where I don't really know. Am I the first witch you've ever met?"

"As far as I know- yep."

"Heh, I must be such a disappointment. I can't even explain the things I do." I said averting my gaze toward her.

"Nah, I wouldn't say that. I have this friend back home, well he's not a witch or nothing but he's got powers too. One time he was able to shut me out but it was different. It was more like someone trying to close a door but the door was made of glass so I could feel how thin it was and see but not really understand. With you... it's like there's a wall. A brick wall that goes on forever."

"Hmm. I've never heard that before. Then again you're the first telepath I've ever met. All I really know about the barrier is that is was a sort of gift from my... well for lack of better word, father that died. He casted it on me the night of his death along with other unsavory things. It's for protection. And I've only had glimpses of what's inside it... It's not exactly my mind behind it. There's another wall and then here's me." I shuddered remembering.

"What do ya mean by that?" She asked with unabashed curiosity.

I debated for a moment. I didn't know her well, but... she was a telepath. She could help me really take a look behind the wall. A place I only got a glimpse of when it was constructed all those years ago.

"Here." I decided, "Give me your hand while we wait for the others to return I think I can give you a peek into what's directly behind the barrier."

Sookie situated herself right in front of me sitting cross legged as well holding my good hand in both her hands, I pulled her forward till both our foreheads were touching.

"Okay, Sookie, concentrate on the wall from your side and I'll do the same from mine. Can you feel it?"

"Sorta..." Her eyes scrunched together.

"Okay..." I whispered, I could feel her poking again but this time at the right spot, maybe we could actually do this. I just hoped she wouldn't hate me after. "Okay, I'm going to start taking down the wall on this side, you on the outside. I'm right across from you Sookie- just start moving the barrier. Yeah, like that- okay, almost there." I almost heard a 'snap' that accompanied the breach in my barrier.

_**"Ahhh! Oh God, Oh Goddess! Help me! Ahhhhhh!"**_

_**"Oh! Please! I don't want to die!"**_

_**"Help! Help! I can't see! He took my eyes.!"**_

Sookie pushed herself away from me- knocking us both over. Her eyes were wide in fear.

"Sookie! What happened?" Bill was back in the room kneeling beside her. "I could sense your fear." He eyed me like I was a coiled snake ready to strike.

"Do you... do you hear them everyday?"

My head shot up and I was surprised not to see hate in her eyes or even weariness at making her help me take down the wall. There was nothing but concern in her bright orbs. Just who the hell was this compassionate woman?

"No. Well, sometimes if things get crazy a voice will break through every now and then. And sometimes in my sleep they startle me awake, but in both those cases I can never remember what they're screaming about. It's what the barrier was put in place for, I think. To keep the voices out of my head." I pushed myself back into my cross legged position.

"They don't mean any harm, they're lost. If I knew how to help them I would- but I don't even know what they're doing there. Like I said..." I laughed a bit, "I really have no idea what it's all for."

My laugh caused some of Sookie's concern to wash away, she helped pull me to my feet as Stan and Isabel appeared back in the room at their lightening speed. Eric lingered in the doorway that Bill and he had previously been. Stan set the map in my open work space spreading it out- it was a terribly large, incredibly detailed map of Texas. It would work brilliantly if this Sheriff was still in the state. I shuddered to think what they'd do to me if he isn't. Isabel approached me.

"This is Godric's seal. He's had it for five hundred years, and he uses it weekly. He told me once a human he respected carved it for him. Will this do?" The look of hope on her face was inspiring. I'd never been someone's hope before. People I've associated in the past have always been _my_ source of hope. I guess it wasn't that surprising though, I had no one to look after, no one ever depended on me. I realized with that look that this missing vampire must have been a great man for her to put so much faith in me- a witch.

I gently lifted the old ivy seal. I could feel the years radiating off it. Five hundred years of use, something he was in contact with at least a week ago. "This will work perfectly. But..."

"But what?" Eric asked from his spot. I looked up at him to see the same hope I had seen in Isabel, it was significantly less and there was no trust or faith, but hope. I saw hope.

"But it will have to be destroyed. I know, if he is anywhere this map can show, I will find him, but the belonging is collateral."

"Collateral for whom?" Bill asked from his place next to Sookie. I never really gave any thought to human-vampire romances. I suppose without much thought, I'd never have thought a vampire could love a human. But the way Bill had his arm around her waist or the way her body seemed to conform towards his... their complete ease and happiness being near one another. What else could it be if not love?

"If I'm lucky, collateral for the spirits who will answer me. If I'm not so lucky... the _taibhs_." I couldn't stop the sour taste on my tongue uttering those monsters names.

"What is this... taibhs, is it like a ghost?" Isabel asked as I started to pace where my circle would go; setting a jar of water facing west, a jar of soil facing north, a candle facing south and finally an incense facing east. These tokens would represent the powerful and proud elements- deities that should always be recognized when performing such a powerful circle and spell. I put my bag and myself inside where the circle would be going, pulling out a piece of chalk, thank the Goddess for wooden floors- it would make the drawing easier. I spoke as I drew myself in.

"No, a ghost our spirit or whatever you want to call them, are those who were once alive. _Taibhs_ were never alive. They are what some call demons. Creatures that exist in the world between here and there, the consume energy of any sort. It's not unheard of for a witch with a less than peaceful agenda to contact them or try and strike a pact for power. But a spirit is our best case scenario- the dead cannot lie and they usually ask for nothing in return. A taibhs... well let's just say I'd like to survive tonight with all my limbs in tack."

I began my chant as I walked counterclockwise inside my circle, but stopped once I remembered my audience- who most likely had no idea what I was doing, I turned to look at them, "Oh. Okay so I've drawn myself in. No matter what happens to me inside here you are to remain outside of this circle. Okay?" I asked the group who were all watching near Eric's place nearly outside the room.

"What if you need help?" Sookie asked.

I laughed, "Then it's a shame there's no one here qualified to help me. If something goes wrong, I will die and my attempted help will be considered payment to the Vampire Kind of Texas as the Council's debt paid. Besides, after I ask my circle spell if any of you try to enter you will be met with... less than savory consequences."

I could see Sookie wanted to challenge me so I addressed Bill. "Bill, if you see her trying to help me, you must restrain her."

He nodded. "I will."

"Hey! Don't talk about me like I'm not here!" Sookie shouted. I chuckled, if we had met at a different time I think the two of us could have been friends.

I started my circle chant again, but this time with a smile and lighter weight on my shoulders. I set candles in-between my element representations as I went:

"The moon illuminates the earth

With wondrous silver rays;

Illuminate me through the night

And through the sun-lit days."

I chanted the lines over and over till I reached the beginning. I began to feel the familiar presence, the hairs on my arms stood up and I heard little crackles of electricity between my fingers.

"Oh blessed Mother.

Mother from which I came,

Mother from which I shall return, help my task, illuminate my path..."

I spoke setting a final candle in the middle of the map, I rustled in my leather bag till I found a small box of matches- striking one, I set the small candle alight. I also grabbed a clear, sharp crystal attached to a long sliver linked chain, setting it aside for later.

I took a deep breath and removed the glove from my left hand. Once it was off my scarred hand was finally able to breath. I heard a faint gasp, most likely form Sookie, at the sight of my appendage. It was covered beyond recognition in burn scars and marks, the skinny smooth, hairless, dark pink and disturbing.

I set the hand into the candle's flame. I felt warmth- the fire did not catch the flesh, only licked it- testingly. I concentrated on the warmth, the feeling of the flames slight coyness as it tested it's limits on how it could devour me. I felt it recognize me as its comrade of sorts. I felt the power of the flame as it dubbed me a part of it. I opened my eyes and all the unlit candles that lined my circle ignited with sparks and hisses.

"Fuck me..." I faintly recognized as Stan whispering.

"How is she doing that Bill?"

"I haven't a clue, Sookie..."

They all sounded in awe. I was the first witch to perform a circle before them. For some reason, the idea that they had never been exposed to the Goddess' light made me sad. I had to reign in my emotions. With this much power floating around me left me vulnerable to give into all my emotional inclinations. I sniffed back my tears and focused on the next part, standing up, taking the crystal with me.

"I feel you." I spoke to the blank space around me. It may have seemed I was talking to myself but I knew better. Someone had wandered into my circle- they felt my desire to find something hidden and walked right in. "You desire to help me. And I desire your help. I command you to speak your name." my voice firm.

_'Hehehehe, and you child... should know... how precious names are..._' a wind blew the words around me.

"I command you. Your name and help."

It was silent for a long while, and I was terrified the presence had left.

_'I am..._" an incomprehensible sound was emitted, "..._what have you to find_?"

Well, this was looking good. I wrapped the crystal around my left hand by the silver chain so it dangled downward and held it out so it hovered above the map. I felt a nausea inch its way up my throat. "I offer the seal-" The words were barely out of my mouth before the object exploded in flames- flames so hot the melted the poor ancient thing. "I-I offer the seal and wish to find its owner. Follow the strings that tie all objects together and find the hands that held it for years and years..." my voice was wavering, I could feel a cold sweat break out over my forehead and back.

The crystal began to rock, slowly. Back and forth it swung picking up momentum and tugging me- moving me- when it suddenly shot straight down and implanted itself right through the map and wood my body was tugged down as well. I braced myself with my right arm to keep my head from smacking the floor when I felt a hand roughly grab the front of my shirt. My eyes shot up to see an inky, smog filled creature.

"**_Noooow! Now! Now!_**" It shouted right in my face, I felt the electricity turn dark and painful as it snapped at me to end my circle. "_**He's coming! He's coming! He's here now! The Firsts will rise on his heels and devour the daughters and sons of the earth! Devour! Slaughter! Rape! Purge! He comes through the blood!**_" The thing shouted and spat in my face. My heart hammered as it's voice rose in volume. I tried to rip it form me.

"**_The taibhs will rise and the daughter of Aanox with die for them!_**"

I managed to shove the thing away from me, "And as above so is below!" I broke my circle- crab-walk running away till my hands collided with the sofa.

Every light in the room burst and my candles went out filling my nostrils with smoke.

I recognized Sookie's scream and the sound of whooshing as the vampires moved about in their unnatural speed. Soon new light bulbs were in the place of the exploded ones. Sookie was by my side instantly pulling me up to my feet. Stan and Eric were by the map with the crystal still piercing it.

"What the hell was that?" Isabel asked.

I was heaving in breaths, trying to calm my racing heart, "The.. the worse case scenario..."

* * *

Okkaaaay. SO- one review from Musicluver246. Thank so so much!

Also: Thanks to xShadow14x for the favorite

Annnnd Thanks to: SookieEricObsessed, Erythra-selena, xblackMaskx, Cari1973, Musicluver246.

There were a ton of views on this story, so I don't think it's too much to ask for at least one review per chapter, otherwise it feels weird to keep updating. So one review before the next chapter please!. Umm are the quotes at the beginning annoying? Should I knock that off? Because I found a whole ton that I'd like to use, but up to you guys.

Zebra


	4. We Wait

((( I own nothing but the OC )))

* * *

**"One doesn't become a witch to run around being harmful, or to run around being helpful either, a district visitor on a broomstick. It's to escape all that- to have a life of one's own, not an existence doled out to by others."**

**-Sylvia Townsend Warner, Lolly Willowes**

* * *

**"I know of witches who whistle at different pitches, calling things that don't have names."**

**-Helen Oyeyemi, White is for Witching**

* * *

"Well fuck me sideways and call me a mortal- I was _right,_" Stan said looking down at the map.

"How accurate was your spell, witch?" Eric asked turning to face me. I was currently sandwiched between Sookie, who was petting my hair, and Isabel- who was standing with her arms crossed with a tight lip expression.

"C-c-considering a goddamn _taibhs_ is the one who entered it? Wherever the crystal dropped is fact. The o-owner of that seal is right where it's pierced the map!" I couldn't steady my voice. My heart was still hammering from the thing that yelled at me in the circle.

"I'm sorry, but are we ignoring what the hell just happened in there? What did that thing mean?" Sookie shouted looking at the other vampires before settling her gaze on me.

"Yes... that was not a very comforting statement that creature made.." Isabel added.

"It's not important." Eric silenced them.

"Not important? I heard rape, murder, and something that sounded a bit like the end of the world!" Sookie said counting off on her fingers all the horrible things the taibhs had spoke of.

"No..." I took a deep breath moving away from the young woman, "Eric is right. We're not gathered to decipher some insane monster's words. We're here to find the Vampire Sheriff of Area 9. Where does it say he is?" I asked the two vampires standing by the map.

"The Fucking Fellowship of the Fucking Sun," Stan said with a shit eating smirk.

"Well..." Sookie joined the conversation- I could tell she wanted to press the issue concerning the demon but she thankfully let it drop, "Now that we know for sure all I need to do is infiltrate and find out just where he is." She tried to smile like it wasn't a big deal but I could see the hesitation behind her eyes.

"But it doesn't make any sense, these people are amateurs and this is _Godric_ we are talking about." Isabel crossed her arms and regarded Sookie, Bill and I. "He is over 2,000 years old."

Sookie's eyes bugged out and she lipped the statement to Bill, who seemed very much amused by his human's adorable behavior. My reaction wasn't any better.

"Over- over 2,000 years old!" I gasped. It was incredible to think someone could be that old. All he had seen and lived through. I wondered what countries he'd lived in, how many civilizations he's seen rise and fall... all the history.

"Old don't make ya smart," Stand said. I didn't even know this Godric and I felt angry for his comment on his behalf. I narrowed my eyes at the vamp.

"And loud don't make ya intelligent," I deadpanned. He did not look like he wanted me breathing much longer.

"We need to take these fanatics down. Full out attack, exterminate them like the vermin they are. Leave no trace." Stan ended with a smile. I think the idea of literally killing a couple hundred people gave him happy feelings.

Isabel rolled her eyes, "Hmm- Vampire hating church annihilated. Wonder who did it? _Fucking_ brilliant."

Bill decided to add his own two sense, "I doubt the King of Texas would approve the destruction of our international political agenda."

Stan scoffed at the kind vampire, "The Great Revelation was the greatest mistake we ever made." It was frightening that he thought so. The only reason a vampire would not condone 'coming out of the coffin' would be because they still wanted to kill and live in the shadows.

Isabel wasn't having any of his bullshit though, "Do not use Godric to make your own little power play!"

"You are completely incompetent!" Eric shouted.

"I think we've extended our courtesy enough- why don't you scuttle on back to Louisianan now, boy? Take your puppets with you," Stan said.

"I'm not going anywhere," Eric snarled with no room for argument.

"Yeah, and I'm nobody's puppet," Sookie added which made me chuckle.

Stand and Isabel continued to argue peaceful methods verse violent methods. Their raised voices and bickering left me feeling nauseous. I'd never been able to handle yelling. It cracked my core and made me feel physically ill. Unconsciously I moved closer toward Eric- the only silent member. There were some pretty blue vases on the counter we both stood next to. I lifted one up to examine it- it felt modern. This whole house felt like it was trying _too hard_ to be up to date- and _human_. With its large windows and classy furniture. It felt pretty devoid of warmth or comfort. This wasn't a home.

I saw Eric grab the other vase and throw at the wall. "Godric has protected you- made you rich and you stand here spitting at each other like infants!" Whether it was because the thing smashed so beautifully or because it seemed to help end the fighting I smashed my own vase on the ground. Which earned me a look from the Viking vampire and a raised eyebrow who had moved closer toward Stand and Isabel.

"I agree with him!" I shouted. I swear I saw the corners of Eric's lips curve up in smirk.

"Don't any of you care that there is a traitor in your nest?" Bill asked.

Stand and Isabel exchanged worried glances. "No."The two of them finally seemed to agree on something.

"Wait. Hold the phone! What do you guys mean a traitor?" I asked.

Sookie stood up to explain. "Someone tired to kidnap me from the airport!"

"You were the only ones who knew she was coming." Bill said accusingly toward the pair. Who intern tried to blame each other.

"Guys," I interjected, seeing as we weren't getting anywhere, "We need a plan of action now that the taibhs confirmed the Sheriffs whereabouts. He's at the Fellowship of the Sun. How do we get in?"

"Maybe Caven's right..." Sookie said biting her bottom lip, "And the plan is simple! I'll go there posing as a new member and listen around. I'll find out where they're keeping him."

"Sookie no, in the daytime we wont be able to protect you," Bill said, giving the blonde a disapproving look.

"But you glamoured the kidnapper- no one there knows what I look like," she argued.

"This is a waste of time," said Stan, "Not to mention ridiculous. I'll have no part in this child's play." And with those parting words, Stan left. I guess he wasn't an active member of Team Save Godric anymore.

Once he was gone Isabel looked embarrassed on how this was all turning out.

"The matter is settled then," Eric concluded.

"A word," Bill asked Eric. Well, I say asked, more like told. I guess Eric didn't find it too rude because he followed the nice vampire's lead. Which left Sookie and I with Isabel.

The older woman crossed her arms and looked around between the two of us. "So.." she addressed Sookie, "Tell me about your human vampire relationship." I could almost cut the awkward with a knife at that point; the look on Sookie's face was so incredibly uncomfortable it could only be described hilarious.

"Hahaha, yes Sookie tell us what's that like?" I snickered, which lead to her hitting my shoulder. "Hey! No, seriously. I never thought vampires could be loving in a relationship, or well loving in general. No offense, Isabel."

"I can't see how that is not meant offensively, but alright." The smile on her face let me know I hadn't crossed any serious lines.

"Actually how do relationships work at all? I'm assuming both you ladies have had them. Do you just go up and say, 'Hey I like your face- wanna kiss mine?' Or something like that?" I asked taking a seat on the couch. Isabel sat next to me.

"What? You mean you've never been in a relationship? How old are you?"

"I'm twenty-two. Is that old to not have had a boyfriend, or girlfriend- I'm not choosy when it comes to people. Just as long as they're alive." Isabel tensed at that comment.

"Oh no, I mean- _shit_. I mean, I think you're alive, Isabel." I risked taking both her hands in mine and focused on them. "The Goddess is the earth and the skies and all the creatures that live here. We are all from the Earth and in that we are alive. You may not have a heartbeat or the need to breath or brainwave activity but you're alive. If I were to fall in love with a vampire I wouldn't fight it just because people don't like vampires." I felt this weird sense of realization, "Now that I'm thinking about it- that's a broad thing to say. This whole experience is showing me into your guys' world and it's scary when I think about vamps like Stan and Eric. But one's like you and Bill give me hope. I've spent most of my life around other witches and most of them have only shown me cruelness with very few exceptions... and yet I do not hate all witches. I should be more open when considering vampires." I concluded looking in her eyes. They were filled with that same glimmer of hope I'd seen earlier. She nodded her head so I let go of her hands.

Bill and Eric rejoined our group.

"So, are we all sorted on what's going down tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yes. Sookie will infiltrate The Fellowship of the Sun tomorrow. When she reports back tomorrow night about what she's heard we'll take action accordingly," Eric said in his smooth voice.

"Alrighty!" I jumped up from my place on the couch grabbing my bag and hanging it across my chest, messenger bag style. "Not that this hasn't been fun- you know- getting yelled at by vamps, having a taibhs almost rip my throat out and all, but it's late and I've been walking for hours now to get to this house. I sufficiently think it's time I call it a night."

"Are you sure you do not want to stay for dinner?" Isabel asked. I knew she meant for me to eat and not her eating me but I couldn't help the little shudder that went through my body.

"Nah, I'm good, Isabel." I said with a smile and turned toward Sookie. "Hey you wouldn't happen to know any hotels around here, would ya? So you guys will know where I am so you can contact me."

"Well, why don't we swap phone numbers?" Sookie asked pulling out her cell.

"Uhh yeah. That'd be a swell idea, but I don't have one of those..." I mumbled, "The only way you guys are gonna be able to contact me is if I get a room somewhere, since I don't carry a phone. Or have a home that you can reach me at..."

"How can a human of this century not carry a cell phone?" Eric asked with a roll of his eyes.

I tried to keep my glaring down to a minimum. "The only people who ever contact me know how to do it without electronic devices."

"How's that?" Sookie asked- but unlike Eric I could tell it wasn't belittling.

"With a mirath, of course." I received blank looks all around. It was hard remembering these people had no idea the world I came from. "It's like a feeling. If I've met another witch they know what my presence feel like- what emotions I invoke in them and what not- anyway basically they remember the feeling and send out how they want me to know to get in contact with them. For example, my teacher and mentor of sorts Matthews wanted to let me know he was worried about me and wanted me to come home a couple years ago. He thought it and I heard it in my head. See? Simple. And no electronic pulses messing up my energy flow." I finished feeling like the smartest person in the room for once. Maybe I should hang around with vamps and regular humans more often.

"But I can't read your mind," Sookie reminded me, "So how can they send thoughts to your head?"

I looked up at the ceiling trying to find the right way to explain it, "Well... that's my consciences you're trying to listen too. That's guarded. With a mirath, it's more a calling of the soul. My essence is tapped into..." I looked back down to see Sookie had absolutely no idea what I was talking about. "It's magick-y stuff," I finished lamely.

"Oh- well Bill, Eric and I are staying at Hotel Carmilla. It's a crazy secure place- you should stay there too. That way we know where to find you in case we need you," Sookie volunteered.

"Excellent! I guess I can ride back with you guys?" I asked, heading toward the door.

"You can not," Eric said.

* * *

Woah you guys, three reviews on the last chapter really motivated me to get this out today :D Thanks so much to:

Jfozz

Downbelowgirl

Cari1973

You guys made my day.

Just like last time, I need at least one review to update, but more reviews make me want to update faster! I hope you guys are liking Caven so far- she's hard to write because I know her past and I'm trying to work on how that has made her the witch she is today.


	5. To Know You

(( I own nothing, but the OCs )) ((Sorry, _loooong_ chapter))

* * *

"**Thou shalt not suffer a witch to live"**

**Exodus, 22:18**

* * *

**"According to the oral tradition of Witches, we were once the priests and priestesses of a peasant Pagan religion. Members of this secret sect met at night beneath the full moon, for these were the "misfits" and "outcasts" who did not fit into mainstream society." **

**-Raven Grimassi, Witchcraft: A Mystery Tradition**

* * *

Sookie grabbed my arm. "Don't be silly, Eric! Of course you can. It'll be nice to have a little girl talk. The hotel is about 30 minutes away." She tugged me out the front door and into the back seat of a very expensive looking SUV. I wasn't really a car person. Or modern- anything person for that matter. I barely knew how to work my email. But one can always tell expensive.

"This is a pretty new car..." I said, after buckling in. The vampires were already seated, buckled. That vampire speed sure does come in handy.

"Yes it is. The Dartz Prombron Monaco Red Diamond Edition. Over 1 million sale floor price. Do you like cars, witch?" Eric asked from the drivers seat- moving down the pretty desolate road at an alarming speed.

"No. Not really. Actually, I don't like cars. But I'm pretty good with ages of things. Places too."

"Ohh what do you mean? Is this another one of your witch powers?" Sookie asked very excited. A part of me didn't want to revel too much to the vampires but Sookie was a nice girl and a gently pull in my gut told me she could be trusted. I considered it a sign of the Goddess.

"I suppose you could say that. I'm not exactly what one would call a 'powerful' or 'significant' witch," I said placing air quotes around words, "Part of me thinks that might be why the Council sent me. I wouldn't be an extreme loss if I were to die here..."

"Oh- I'm sure that's not true. You were able to find Godric after all!" Sookie cheered trying to lift my sprints up. This girl was a one woman cheer squad.

I laughed a bit at her adorably perky expression and managed a smile. "That's kind of you to say but as much as I love the community- most of the higher-ups are people I would rather have contact with. Ever. But as it stands, I have a debt of my own to repay and I will. This task is my payment so I'm happy to do it. And if I am to die in the place of a more skilled, more important witch- I'd be happy for that too." The smile that had slowly curled during my speech was genuine. Everything I said was true and I realized how much this task actually meant to me.

I continued with my spirits high, perhaps this task wouldn't be so bad after all if I got to meet someone like Sookie.

"But ages! Ages are one of the few things I do well. Well- I do almost anything that isn't a manifestation well. Like finding things... things got crazy in there because that's the fasts finding circle I've ever done. I really should have made the spirit tell me it's name, since tabiths do not have names, but usually things go smoother.

"Now, with ages I feel the pull an object has with something. The tighter the pull the longer it's been here. For example!" I grabbed both of Sookie's hands. "Your pull is relatively weak. I'm gonna say... twenty-five!"

"Yes! That's right" She looked pleasantly surprised and excited as if I was a carnival fortune teller. I wondered if there was much in this world that could damper her smile.

"And now for my next trick, a challenge, Eric!"

"...Yes?" He asked like he really didn't want to, but couldn't stop the curiosity.

"When you strangled me I got a good read on you. I think that's always how I saw... Well when I called you Viking. I saw it because your pull on this Earth. It's stronger than any person I've ever met. You have to be at least... over a thousand years old?" I asked not quite believing what I was saying.

Eric was silent for a long while before replying, "You would be correct in your assumptions."

I couldn't wipe the grin off my face. "Yes! Wow, a thousand years. All you've seen!" I trusted myself in between the middle counsel of the car, "Oh what was the Renaissance like? As wonderful as everyone makes it out to be?"

He chuckled sardonically, and with a bit of sarcasm said, "Yes, it was quite magnificent."

But I didn't let that deter my happy mood. "Awwwe! So cool." I said before Sookie and I fell into comfortable conversation the rest of the ride back to the hotel. She told me a bit about the town she was from, in turn I told her about the ocean view I had from the last place I lived. Our conversation turned delightfully girly after awhile- talking about clothes (turned out she had a serious fetish for sundresses) and hair (she couldn't get over how curly and long my dark hair was, all the way to my waist) and makeup. Once we got there she gave me Bill and her's room number and then they left to their room.. to... spend the rest of the night... together... playing scrabbled. Yeah scrabble. Or at least that's what I choose to believe they would be doing. Eric disappeared as soon as the valet took the car.

I walked up to the front desk where I encountered yet another beautiful woman. It seems like they grow on trees here in Dallas. She set her phone down, "May I help you, miss?"

"Umm, yesss..." I rummaged around in my bag for the credit card. "I'd like to book a room for the next- week. Yeah, I think my business here will be done in a week." I handed over the card. The transaction went through without any incident. I wondered just how much money was on my card. "Excuse you, but do you guys have an ATM in this place?" I asked.

"Yes, down the hall by the concierge desk."

"Thanks!" I found it easily enough and inserted my card and withdrew $600 dollars and made my way up to my room on the 8th floor. The money was a pretty nice change from my previous lifestyle of living off twenty bucks for as long as possible. Then again when you work for room and board in small towns you find there really isn't much need for cash. I lived a modest life. All my possessions fitted in my black leather bag. I had two shorts and three shirts. If I as ever anywhere cold I'd donate my shorts for pants and get on just fine. I had my materials for any type of circle I'd need to perform or spell I might want to cast. I carried my Book of Shadows, a witches version of a diary where one not only records life events but spells and materials and such. I had a couple of socks and undies and bras and only one pair of shoes. A couple of odds and ends like hair ties and rings and necklaces. A tooth-brush and tooth paste- brush and deodorant.

My life hadn't always been so simple. When I was a girl I lived in lots of large wonderful houses all along the coast of Lake Michigan. Sometimes the houses were located in the dense forests of Wisconsin as well. I had so many possession and a room filled with toys. It was a privileged life. A life I thought was filled with love and honesty. But like all childhoods mine ended, granted most don't end with bloodshed, curses and having every little thing you ever believed in ripped to shreds but hey- at least I made it out alive.

I mostly tended to look at it like this: I lived a great wonderful stable life for twelve years. Something unfortunate happened to me but I was able to continue on. And now, I am free. I'm able to live almost anywhere and adjust to any circumstance. I'm not scared to under go anything. In a way- having the blanket ripped out from under me was a good thing. It taught me to never rely on anyone but myself- and that little rule has kept me alive these last ten years.

I checked all the extremities of the room. It was a pretty classy set up. I decided first things first. I was in need of a shower.

A blissful forty minutes later I emerged feeling wonderful. I found my boots and decided to make my way downstairs taking my bag with me. One can never be too careful.

I went back to the front desk happy to see the woman from before was still there. Things would go a lot smoother if I didn't have to hunter her down.

"Hello again," I said putting on my best smile, I felt the pulls of her essence. She was young- perhaps 27 and still human. That would make this easy as pie.

"Good evening, miss. How may I help you?" She asked with a polite business smile of her own.

I made sure to keep eye contact with her as I spoke, I sent my persuasion into her- forcing the strings of my essence to thread and tangle with hers, "I was just down here earlier. A friend of mine knows I checked in so I didn't want to risk giving you a false name but I'm going to need you to change my information. We're old friends after all. You and I. Remember?" I felt the strings of her childhood. I had to create an emotional bond between the two of us before I could get her to do anything. And unlike a vampire, this sort of glamouring wouldn't last long only a couple days at most, till the victim would forget the whole incident.

"Oh.. oh my God," the lady said, her eyes widening, "I can't believe I'd forgotten you Caven. We went to school together...?" she looked a little loss. Trying to figure out just how she'd forgotten me.

"Yep, that right. It's okay. It's been a long time. So do you think you could do me that favor?"

She nodded.

"Change my information that reads Caven Ojeda to Rachel Gonzalez. If anyone comes asking for Caven Ojeda you tell them you've never heard the name and you've never met me. And then two hours after they've tried to contact me, call me and notify me. Tell me what they looked like, what were their names and everything. Okay?"

"Of course. I'm happy to do anything for you Caven." She smiled like we were to thieves.

I made my way back upstairs getting ready to fall asleep- it'd been a long day and tomorrow was probably going to be as well.

* * *

I woke up to the phone in my room ringing. I felt a major headache and the ringing wasn't helping.

"What?"

"Caven? It's Mary."

"Mary who?" I asked sitting up stretching, then shivering. As a witch, I'd spent my fair share of time skyclad. Some special, intimate circles called for it. Sleeping without anything was just as natural to me.

"May from the front desk. We're best friends, remember?" she said in a hushed voice. Oh. Shit. Right, I realized I had never even asked the poor woman her name. Man, was I a horrible witch.

"Of course. I'm so sorry I just woke up.. I'm a little out of it," I muttered finding my second pair of shorts and an all black long sleeved shirt along with my polyester glove to cover my left hand.

"It's okay. Anyway, it's been two hours but a vampire woman was here to see you. She said her name was Isabel and she was with a man- human. He didn't give his name. I pretended to go through my records and I said there was no one by that name checked in and such. She looked a little upset, but then she asked for a William Compton and Sookie Stackhouse."

"Have you seen them since?"

"The woman named Isabel left before dawn and the man she was with is now with a human women with blonde hair in the day lounge right now."

"Thank you so much, Mary. I'll be down in a couple of minutes. Do you think you could order me a cab?"

"Of course, Caven. Anything for you," she said with such determination I felt a bit bad for making her think we were so close.

But only a bit, I had work to do.

* * *

Once I made my way down stairs I was very careful to avoid being seen from the Day Lounge. I walked outside and hopped into the cab that was waiting for me.

"Where to, ma'am?"

"Just drive around for now, I need to think a bit..."

"Alright."

I considered what exactly it was I wanted to do. Godric was at The Fellowship of the Sun ergo I needed to be in The Fellowship of the Sun. How does one attend a church without rousing suspicion? One is brought is brought in by a friend or family member. Someone who is trusted and therefore anyone they'd trust should be trusted too.

"Take me to the nearest shopping mall."

I briefly wondered if I should have told Isabel and Sookie just where I was going. While that certainly would have been the 'team player' thing to do I couldn't shake what Sookie had said last night. There was a traitor somewhere on Team Save Godric. Whether it was Stan or Isabel or someone else I couldn't be sure who. I had to do the rest of this mission solo if I wanted to not get blindsided.

The cabbie dropped me off and I found a modest store that catered to a more... Christian citizen. I traded in my boots for white sandals and my cutoff shorts and plain shirt for a navy blue sundress with mid-length sleeves that ended at my knees.

I left the store and found a hair salon. I paid to have my wild mass of black curls straightened and cut so instead of falling around my waist, it ended a little pass my shoulders.

I hardly looked like myself. I considered that a good thing.

Next, find someone who attends The Fellowship. I was walking around the mall with a soft pretzel when I spotted a religious outlet store. I spent the better part of the morning and afternoon just wandering around the shop, listening on people's conversations. It took three hours but I finally found someone talking about The Fellowship.

"I'm telling you Jenna. Reverend Newlin knows what he's talking about. You should really consider coming with me some Sunday," a tall redhead said.

"I don't know Sandy... it just seems like a lot of hate for a place that's suppose to be a church. Why don't you come back to our church? Reverend Michael says that you and your husband are always welcomed back. The congregation misses you," a brunette, who I assumed was Jenna, said checking out different crosses. One could easily tell that she was uncomfortable with the conversation.

"Mike and I can't come back. It's you guys that should be moving forward with us! I'm telling you, the Newlins know what they're talking about," Sandy pressed.

"I'll think about it 'kay? Anyway, I gotta get home I have an exam tomorrow and you know how I like to have my final study session."

"Yeah... Of course," Sandy said with a small frown on her face, "I'll see ya.." Sandy continued to browse the store as Jenna left. Perfect. I started to walk toward the redhead.

Two hours and a early dinner later, I had gotten to know all there was to know about Sandy. How her and her young husband Jim were members of The Fellowship of the Sun and how there was going to be a lock-in a night from this. I had managed to convince/persuade Sandy that she and my 'brother' went to high school together. That my brother had recently died in the were really close friends and she was almost like an older sister to me. She instantly decided that I should come with her and her husband Jim to the lock-in. In fact, since I didn't know anyone else in Dallas I should just spend the night with them and their two cats.

As Sandy cooked I managed a conversation with her husband Jim. I helped him 'remember' that Sandy had mentioned me before and how my brother and her were close and how much I looked up to her. He insisted along with his wife that I should stay with them as long as I needed in order to plant roots in Dallas.

I spent the night in their guestroom, mostly awake. I found it hard to sleep with these two virtual strangers... even if they didn't know we were. I rummaged through my bag till I found my old pentagram bronze necklace. The man who raised me had given it to me when I was a baby. It was the only thing I had taken with me when I left my home all those years ago. Usually it made me disgusted to look at it, but sometimes. Sometimes on nights like this, when I realized how alone I was and how much I would like to be a part of a family I pull it out and it makes me not hurt so much. Because, I can look at it and remember that at some point, no matter how long ago, there was someone who cared and loved me. He wasn't perfect, but he saved me and raised me as his own. So it's okay that there isn't anyone in the world that loves me like that anymore because I've already experienced it so I'm one of the lucky ones.

One of Sandy and Jim's cats jumped up on my bed and snuggled close to my head. I petted him on his shiny gray coat and managed to fall into a light sleep.

Sandy, Jim and I made our way to the church early the next morning. The pair had already been signed up to help set certain things up and since I would be accompanying them now it only made scene for all of us to go together.

Once we got there, Sandy introduced me to someone called, Lorie- a sorta leader of their certain sec. She signed me in to help with setting up bleachers out back. It seemed this wako-congregation was going to have themselves a good ol' fashioned Meeting of the Sun. I guess since we were still getting things ready Sookie wasn't successful in her mission. My heart-rate picked up, and I worried about the Southern blonde, with her bright smile and telepathic gifts. Was she hurt? Was she able to get in and out? But if so, then why was the congregation and i still setting things up like we were still on track to watch a vamp fry? I needed to know what happened to her.

I made my way inside and mingled with several other members. Talking to these people, one would never realize how sick they were. They seemed like your average everyday people. I talked to a mom named Debby. She had a two month old that she was crazy about. She loved her baby and when noticing my obvious ethnic features she commented on how she and her husband loved going to Mexico every summer for at least two weeks. I didn't have the heart to tell her I wasn't form Mexico, but somewhere else South of the Border, she seemed like a kind, open, wonderful woman. But when I brought up vampires she was all hate and claws and yet she admitted to me she had never personally met one.

How could these people hate so blindly? I'll be the first to admit that I wasn't fond of vampires, but I also wasn't fond of sweet foods- it didn't mean I wanted them eradicated. Eventually I met a young man around my age who seemed more like security than helping things get prepared.

I could tell he wanted to impress me so I let him brag about his training, complimenting him in all the right places and 'ohh-ing' and 'awe-ing'. After about an hour of me setting up cups for the fruit punch and him watching me, I got to the information I needed.

"I'm just so excited for the sunrise!" I squealed in my best happy voice.

"Oh hell yeah, it's gonna be just awesome."

"If only... well never mind."

He stepped a little closer into my personal bubble, "If only what? Ya can tell me."

"Well..." I feigned hesitation, "If only we could get a couple more vamps than just the one- or maybe one of those fangbanging whores. I just feel like it could make the whole things more special." I trailed off with a dreamy sigh.

I must have said the magic words because, he looked like the cat that caught a canary. "Well now, just how good are you at keeping secrets Rachel?"

"Pretty darn good, I'd say," I said with a flirtatious smile.

"Well, it just so happens we have a whore locked up downstairs too! I think I heard there might be a man as well, but I think he's on our side. Ya know, played the girl."

"Oh shut up! That's amazing news!"

"Shhhh! Rachel, I wasn't suppose to tell nobody."

"Of course, it'll be our little secret."

Shit... this was bad. Sookie and most likely the man Isabel had sent her were locked up down there. But Chris had said he was in on it. Did that mean he was the nest traitor? Shit, shit, shit! It was only two in the afternoon, all the vampires would still be sleeping and Sookie was the only human in on Team Save Godric!

I managed to lose Chris and started to wander around the church looking for a way into the basement.

"Steve, she's not going to repent." A rough voice said.

"Then I guess our holy barque is going to be one person greater. Halluha, Gabe!"

Jackpot. I made my way toward the door to find it padlocked. I didn't have time to take things slowly, I ripped my glove off my left hand and held the metal device tightly.

"Wise one, spin my circle black, weave the power that I lack, Wise one spin my circle black, weave the power that I lack, Wise one..." I whisper chanted over and over for a clear two minutes till I felt the dial start to spin. At first it just kept going around and around till finally I felt it click onto a certain number, then another and another with a soft 'pop' it opened.

"Oh blessed be," I muttered, trying to steady myself. I had pulled a lot of my energy into that little spell and I was going to pay for it later. But I couldn't think about that now. I had a new mission and it was titled: Fucking Find Sookie. Undoing the thing I started making my way down the stairs. I was lucky the stairwell was well lit, I was weary of there might being another soldier of the Sun down there but was pleasantly surprised to see there was only one very frightened Sookie and a passed out man on the floor locked in a little cage.

"Oh thank the Goddess, Sookie you're alive!" I shouted, though whisper shouted. No need to notify anyone of my presence here.

"Caven? What the hell are you doing here? What happened to your hair?"

I gave her a blank look, my panic momentarily subsided, "Really Sook? My hair is one of your top three questions?" She rolled her eyes. "I'm infiltrating the Fellowship- duh. What have you and Mr. Passed-out been up to, you know besides getting caught?"

"We were following the plan Eric and Isabel hatched out- a plan you would have known about if you hadn't disappeared! You name wasn't anywhere registered in the hotel. I thought you said you were going to check in so we knew where to find you!"

"I know I said that, but well- I lied. Don't worry though, I only do that to people I like." I was rambling as I checked out how secured her prison was. The cage seemed to be very sturdy and there was a key lock as well as a pad. I didn't think I'd have enough energy to work my way through both. "Sookie, I'm going to have to leave soon or else someone will notice my absence. I... I can't let you out now."

"What?!"

"Shhh! I promise I'll come back later but I can't right now. Our mission still to save this Godric, now that I know you're okay. Oh and when that guy on the floor wakes up don't tell him I was here. He's the traitor in the nest."

"What?!" Sookie shouted.

"Shhhhh!" I yelled, hoping no one would hear or that he wouldn't wake up. "It's true, anyway, I'll come back down when I'm sure I wont' die from working on your locks then we'll find Godric. I mean- he must be down here somewhere right?" I asked looking around, eveything around me was eeirly still. "He has to be.." I said again, but more for myself. "Then we'll all high tail it out of here. Okay?" I turned back to her a gave her my best determined look I could must."

"Okay, I trust you," Sookie said, putting on her brave face.

I turned around and raced up the stairs.

* * *

I found the kitchen, and then told the women working in there that my blood sugar was low, and bless the Goddess these Southern women filled my stomach to the brim with sweet and bread till I thought I'd might burst.

Once I didn't feel like I was going to pass out, I saw it was dark out and as stealthy as I could, I made my way back down to the basement. Everything was locked so I worked my magic again to open the first pad lock- this time it took about five minutes. I really was over working myself. But I trudged on anyway. Downstairs I saw Sookie and the man from before, only this time he was awake. And... sweating profusely.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked and sounded like he was out of breath.

"Caven! Oh thank God you're back!" Sookie gasped.

"Caven? The witch!" the man shouted.

Well, shit, looked like the Fellowship knew about me. I suppose it was extra good that I hadn't been involved with Sookie or this man, or else I would be in the cage as well. Or, perhaps something much worse.

I grasped the key lock in my scarred appendage and concentrated, "It's officially night fall, I need to get you guys out of here as quickly as possible," I said before turning my attention back to the chant.

"If you break us out they'll kill us for sure!" the man shouted.

"Oh wake up Hugo! They were always going to kill us, Caven breaking us out is our best chance of making it out of here alive."

The lock snapped open after a long while. Neither Sookie or Hugo spoke while I worked on the pad lock. I started to sway on my feet and my vision blurred. _Just one my lock then we can get out of there_, I thought, chanting like I'd never have before.

Just as it snapped open and I pulled the door open and was pulled into Sookies arms did I hear pounding footsteps coming down the stairs.

_Fuck_.

"Oh Gabe, thank God you're here- I tried to stop them, but the witch undid the locks-"

Before I could process that Hugo was still trying to sell us out, Gabe reached over for him and started pounding on him. The sound of his fist smacking Hugo over and over disturbing something deep inside of me and before I knew what I was doing- I lunged at Gabe's back but the man easily swatted my breaking body down with a smack to my own face.

"Caven!" Sookie shouted before trying what I had tried, only things ended much worse for her.

As Gabe started ripping at her clothes I felt a presence awaken from the back of the basement. Something powerful and dangerous came at us at speeds I couldn't comprehend. Gabe wasn't on top of Sookie promising to do terrible things to her. He was away from us, held by the scruff of his shirt.

And then suddenly Gabe wasn't _anything_. His body hit the floor and landed right before me.

* * *

Alright so... you guys are _fucking _amazing. Like- to quote Stan, "Fuck me sideways and call me mortal"- I got five reviews after the last chapter- FIVE! AHHHHH I'm so happy, I had to get this out today, because next chapter we get Godric! The story'll pick up after the prologue, so you might want to reread that after this one, then go on to the next chapter so things make more sense. Ah man I wanna thank everyone that reviewed:

**Starryeyedx3** (for chapter 2)

**Downbelowgirl** (chapter 4)

**Cari1973** (chapter 4)

**Jfozz** (chapter 4)

**Royal Ember** (chapter 4)

Also thank you to the following for adding this story to you alerts: PrincessFergie, Starryeyedx3, Lil Miss Sundshine14, Nevergonnafitin, and XxlesXx

Like totally, eff, youguys rock. And when I see people liek this story It makes me wanna update everyday. I can't promise anything, but if I keep getting reviews like I have I know I'll try my hardest to be consistant with my updates. Blessed Be guys.

Oh and I was just wondering, are any of you guys practicing witches?


	6. Is Hard

(( I own nothing, but the OCs ))

* * *

**"If you really want to upset a witch, do her a favor which she has no means of repaying. The unfulfilled obligation will nag at her like a hangnail."**

**-Terry Pratchett, I Shall Wear Midnight**

* * *

**" 'I believe in witches, Sophia,' his deep voice hypnotized her.**

**'I hope you don't burn me at the stake,' she murmured to him.**

**'I don't burn witches. I set them on fire,' Alistair whispered so low Sophia thought she had heard wrong. "**

**-Christiane Serruya, Trust: A New Beginning**

* * *

"I'm not saying I blame you Eric, but- _I am blaming you_!" I shouted crouching over the box before I retched some more.

"Save the human," Godric said to Eric, however, Eric made no more do such. "Go on," Godric urged looking to Sookie then back to Eric.

"I am not leaving your side till-"

"I can take care of myself," Godric may not have shouted but the anger was tangible at the idea that he would need assistance to get out of here. Sookie took action running toward Eric.

"We have to go! C'mon," she looked back at me, "Can you stand Caven?"

"Leave her. I shall escort her out when she is able. Now leave, Eric," Godric spoke up for me. I would have told him to stuff it in his vampire-suck hole but I was too busy dry heaving to care. "Spill no blood on your way out. Go." Eric didn't try to fight his command any more.

"I wouldn't trust that guy if I... I were you... He'd kill a city ta know your safe..." I muttered trying to stand up. I was already feeling a bit better. In an instant the vampire was by my side supporting me with a grip my right upper arm. I tried to pull away but it was like trying to remove the jaws of life.

"Eric cannot disobey my orders," he answered.

"You can stop manhandling me now- I can stand."

He looked appalled at my statement. "I am sorry, I did not think I was hurting you." The absolute devastation in his voice alerted me, my head whipped up to look at him.

"No... you weren't hurting me. I'm... er I'm just not fond of being touch. But yeah, manhandle me all you want?" I asked offering him my arm again. If Stan and Eric had been anything to go off of- most vampires didn't care if they were hurting me or not.

He looked meaningfully into my eyes, "I shall not touch you unless you need my assistance again, I promise you."

He was so intense for such a stupid little comment.

"_Riiiight_. No need to promise such a thing- ummmm, we should be running, no?"

He nodded, "I believe so young caster. Come." He started to walk normal speed leading me out of the basement. Once I started moving the the dizziness came back so I kept one hand on the wall as I moved up the stairs. I know I was going very slow, but to his credit Godric didn't commit on it.

"You called me caster. I haven't heard that name in a long time... you've met witches before?" I asked trying to distract myself from the nausea- maybe I should just get over my personal space issues and let the guy carry me.

"Yes. It has been several decades but I did know a caster by the name Raymond O'Spealain. He was a wise and respected name. Very open to welcoming for me to his circles."

That took me back. "He let you participate in his circles!?" I asked finally reaching the top of the stairs. I took his hand, not waiting to see if he would mind the physical contact, and started leading him the way where I sensed no life forces pulling. I knew casting out my sense like this probably wasn't a healthy thing but I wanted to get him out of the church as soon as I could.

"He offered, but I declined. I could tell some in his coven were not completely okay with my presence as he was. Nevertheless, it was an exceptional experience."

Godric stopped mid-jog almost causing me to topple over had he not put both of his hands on my waist keeping me up right. I could hear several doors banging open and the sounds of several people running.

"My underling has entered the church. We must hurry. I will be picking you up now." I barely gave a brief nod, trying to comprehend what he had said, before Godric lifted me into his arms and traveled at speeds I couldn't see. Next thing I knew we're on the balcony- I was looking over the railing while Godric was standing atop of it.

"Enough!" he shouted to what looked like a war breaking out below us.

"You came for me I assume? Underling?" he asked. Stan let out a rough 'yes'. His lips ghosting over a poor woman's neck as if he was about it rip it out.

"These people have not harmed me. You see- we can coexist." He sounded hopeful almost pleading to the Reverend.

My vision started to blur- I need to eat something- or rest, or better- _both_.

"Mr. Newlin, I do not wish to create bloodshed when none is called for. Help me set an example. If we leave you in peace will you do the same?" Godric asked.

The Reverend's voice was loud and full of conviction, I could hear him clearly.

"I will not negotiate with subhumans. Kill me. Do it! Jesus will protect me," Mr. Newlin breathed out offering himself to the vampires.

A tentative silence rung out through the church. Godric sighed beside me.

"I am actually older than your Jesus. I wish I could have known him- but I missed it."

I gasped at his comment. Did he just seriously _say that_? I couldn't tell if it was swag or just fact- but this Godric was proving himself to be a bad-ass. In a flash he was gone, I very nearly toppled over the edge of the railing to get a better view on what was happening

Godric hoisted Steve up with is hand to the back of his shirt, treating him like a disobedient child. "Good people, who of you is willing to die for this man's madness?"

Not a peep from anyone. "That is what I thought. Stand down everyone. Good people go home, it is over now."

I could faintly hear the sound of people leaving, footsteps echoing, since my vision gave out that was all I had to go on. I also heard Steve begging people to stay. It felt a bit as if I was spinning.

"Oh Goddess!" I muttered, before collapsing on the ground with a thud.

I heard the sound 'whooshing' sound of vampire speed. I felt someone lift me into their cold arms. It felt nice against my feverish body.

"Little caster what is wrong?" was the unmistakable voice of Godric, his ancient tongue pulling his words with an accent I couldn't place.

I turned into his embrace to soothe the heat. "I've created to many spells these last couple days... the three fold law is taking effect."

"The three fold law?" he asked, letting go of me briefly to take hold of both my arms and helping me stand. My vision cleared, and I realized in his presence I could stand on my shaking legs. I wanted to ask him to just hold me for awhile, his cold flesh was refreshing. But that would have been inappropriate and I knew I wasn't thinking straight, so I ignored my impulses and focused on his question.

"The law of magick, everything I put out into the universe comes back to me _times three_. Unfortunately to get here and try to save you the spells I've casted have been a little less than good. Do you have any cake?" I asked rolling my eyes up to him. He may have looked a tad younger than me but he was taller by a couple of inches.

For the first time since meeting him, there was some semblance of a smile on his face. "Cake? I am afraid I do not carry the desert on me, little caster."

"Sugar, although I'm not _fond_ of sweets, is usually best for magick depletion." We started to take small steps down the stairs toward the ground level.

"Well then, when we get back to my nest I shall be sure to order for some. Have you a preference?" he asked.

We were almost down the stairs and I could hear someone that sounded like Sookie. I leaned into him just once more before we would rejoin the others, I hoped he wouldn't notice or write it off as my fevered efforts. Truth was I felt safe so close to him, his ancient wave lengths rolled off his spiritual form and engulfed my pitiful excuse of my existence. I could also feel his strength, when vampires age their strength only increases and his, two thousand years worth of power was radiating off him and I felt myself becoming stronger as well.

"Anything with chocolate would surely make me smile," I answered him, but not really paying attention- the telepathic blonde was bounding her way over.

"Caven! What happened, are you okay?!" She took me from Godric, and I tried to ignore the sense of loss from standing next to such an outstanding being.

"I'm fine, Sookie. I'm just a little tired from all the magick. How are you? You didn't get hurt, did you?" I asked, looking her over for injuries.

"Nah, just some rough grabbing, but years of workin' as a waitress has givin me some pretty thick skin," She already seemed okay with the war that almost broke out. I wondered just how crazy her life must be for this to be nothing to her.

Leaning against the waitress I turned toward the Viking. "And you Eric? How are you recovering from the silver?"

If he was surprised that I was concerned about his safety he didn't show it, but at least he didn't look completely irritated with me forcing him to talk to me.

"I am well, witch. Nothing I can't heal from," he said.

Well, there were much _worse _names he could have called me.

"I want to thank you for locating Godric. Your information was sound and you even came here to verify it. You've held up your end of the Council's debt outstandingly." He didn't need to thank me, but the fact that he did made me smile. I guess even bad vampires could have their moments.

* * *

A couple hours later, Sookie, Bill and I were back at Godric's nest house. Apparently it was only custom to all meet up here and give our gratitude for the Sheriff to be back. Also: I was told that Nan Flanagan wold be joining us later and that she was the woman for me to see in getting the paperwork done for the Council.

When I walked into the house there were several vampires and humans mingling about. It looked like a regular house party of sorts- only everyone was incredibly attractive and well dressed. It wasn't that I wasn't good looking or had self esteem issues- I was a daughter of the Goddess and the fact that I was alive and a part of this world made me beautiful. I knew that- not egotistically but simply as a fact. However... by society's standards I left somewhat much to be desired.

Before coming Bill, Sookie and I had stopped at the Hotel to shower and get changed. I threw away the clothes I had bought to blend in with The Fellowship and washed my heat straightened hair. Now it was back to its mass of curls, noticeably shorter than when I had arrived at Dallas, but still wild and untamed. I put on one of my cut off shorts and a long sleeved light gray cotton shirt. It was made thin- so it breathed nicely in the Texas heat.

When I met up again with Sookie and Bill, neither commented on my casual appearance even though the two were dressed to the nines. I loved them for that.

"Well, well- if it isn't the witch." A gruff voice called from behind me. I turned around and was greeted by the sight of the cowboy vampire.

"Stan, how wonderful it is to see you again," I forced a pleasant expression onto my face. No need to get into a fight now that this mission from hell was over with.

"I'm sure it is," he said laced with sarcasm, "You have my thanks for finding Godric." I stood in stunned silence. Of all the things he could have said to me- that was most certainly not one I was expecting.

"U-um.. you're welcome?"

"Yeah, whatever." He left as abruptly as he came. I wandered around the house not really talking to anyone in particular. I wasn't good at social situations. I saw the line of people wishing Godric well had lessened, so I decided to make my way over.

After a redheaded vampire congratulated the Sheriff on a safe homecoming, I was face to face with him once again.

"Happy you're home and not dead, Sheriff," I said as respectfully as possible. He studied me a moment, before replying.

"You may call me, Godric," He looked bored... and maybe a little sad. I couldn't really tell- he gave as much expression as a wall.

"Godric then," I said, testing the name. I was a little embarrassed how good it felt calling him by it, "And you can call me Caven. Or Ojeda- or witch? I'm not really picky," I rambled.

"Caven," he settled on, "I do not believe I have heard that name before."

"Uhhh," I looked behind me to see there was no one else in line, "Mind if I sit?" I gestured to a chair next to his white modern designed one.

"Of course." I plopped down next to him and started talking fast.

"Yeah, I think my father made it up. Or- I dunno he said something offhandedly about finding me in a cave. He never really gave a direct answer to any of my questions so I let it go after a couple of years," I said talking with my hands. Godric raised an eyebrow at my movement. I supposed it was odd to be conversing with someone so animated- from what I had observed of the vampires- most were pretty still.

"What does your mother say about your name?" he asked, and to my surprise, actually seemed interested.

"Um, nothing. I don't have a mother. As a matter of fact my father wasn't even really my father. He bought me from a man," I said looking around the room so I didn't have to see his expression. "This is quite the lovely home you have here," I said, changing the subject. And bless him, he let me.

"Do you like it?"

"Not really," I turned back to him, "I don't care for modern things. My mentor, Matthews, he lives in this little rundown shack in the middle of the Louisianan bayou. I spent a year there training when I was seventeen till my eighteenth birthday. It was absolutely _beautiful_. If I were to have a home someday- it would probably be in a place like that. Away from technology and people. Surrounded by nature..." he was staring at my bizarrely- I still couldn't read his expression. _Oh shit_, I thought. _Did I just offend him?_

"I-I m-mean. Your home is beautiful! It's just- just not really my style. Oh Goddess- I'm so sorry," I made to get up and save myself any further embarrassment when he grabbed my arm lightly.

"I take no offense, you were not being cruel. I am just marveled to see a young woman of this century that desires to live such a life. I did not think there were people like you left."

"Haha!" I laughed taking my arm back, and resumed my seat, "Well then say something man! Your face gives no clues. I'd hate to play poker against you." I laughed, tucking my hair behind my ear. An action that didn't go unnoticed by the vampire.

"It was very brave of you to infiltrate The Fellowship of the Sun and cut your hair, I know how important such a feature is for witches. You have my thanks, and you shall always have friends in this area."

I smiled genuinely and didn't even wonder how he knew I had do so, "Thank you, Godric. If I had a home I'd tell you, you'd always have a friend there too. But as it turns out I'm quite the homeless person."

"You do not have a home?" His eyebrows scrunched

"Nope!" I shouted, leaning back into the chair- it was quite comfy. I looked around the room some more as I spoke, "Before I got the letter to come here I was living in Ventura, working out of and living in a small Occult Shop called, 'The Wayside'. It was a tiny one room, I made barely enough to feed myself working for the witch who ran the shop. It was nice, but I'm sure by now she's found someone else to cast spells on the candles and ointments and the other odds an' ends she had me doing. Which is fine, I wouldn't want her to get behind on her work so just I could have a room to come back to." I pulled the credit card out of my pocket. "I still have this though," I gave it to Godric to inspect. I was a little surprised at how comfortable I felt talking to him, as if he were an old friend

"I took out six hundred and I still have about two. Since it's the Council's money I don't feel bad if I take out another six hundred... I could live off that till I find somewhere a bit more semi-permanent to stay..."

He nodded looking at the card before returning his gaze to me, as if he had just remembered something. "I had almost forgotten. I have something for you, Caven."

I don't know why it felt good for him to call my name, but it did. He had this ability to make me feel important even though I wasn't very much by witch standards. But that was only to be expected. I wasn't born of witches blood. The powers I have now were only present because of the horrible experience that tainted and sufficiently ended my childhood. Before I could get too emotional over my failed life, Godric motioned over another vampire- who just happened to be carrying the most adorable little chocolate cake.

A grin spread across my face like a rapid infection that I couldn't cure. "You did _not_!" I turned to him, my hair whipping my face. To my surprise he was also grinning as well. Not half way grinning, or faint echoes of a smile, but actually grinning. It pulled a tad at my heartstrings.

"Yes, I did. I am a man of my word."

The vampire lady handed me the cake along with a fork. I looked up at Godric who nodded his head, before I dug in. It was... rich in the most delicious way possible. The chocolate stung my taste buds and effectively making me feel not only happy but healthy.

My eyes rolled back into my head, and I might have moaned a little. "Oh this is _too_ good! I can't- I am not worthy!"

"I assure you, Caven you are most certainly worth it." I had almost forgotten Godric was there. His voice made me jump a little. Being told your worth it... well that was something I hadn't heard in a long time. Mostly the days before this adventure I had felt a bit in the way. But here this powerful being was telling me I was worth it. I felt my eyes water and even though I knew I shouldn't let his words get to me they did. I was _exhausted. I_t was simple magick depletion making me so emotional- but still. I felt something.

I gulped down another bite of cake and choked on my the lump that had formed in my throat, "Thank you..." _sniff_ "I mean... for the cake- thank you."

"You are most welcome," I think he knew I wasn't just talking about the cake. But Goddess bless him- he didn't say anything about it.

He handed me back the credit card, "If you do not mind being surrounded by vampires, you could always-"

"Godric." A strong voice cut him off. Eric. He kneeled next to Godric's chair.

"If you don't mind, witch, I would very much like to speak with my maker alone." I made to get up, when Godric spoke up.

"This talented caster has proven herself to our kind Eric, whatever it is you have to say to me can be spoken in front of her.," he sounded so passive, but one could not deny the authority in his voice.

"Of... course. How rude of me." Eric smiled a wonderfully fake smile in my direction, before turning toward his... maker? Huh, then that would explain why he was so hell bent on getting him back. Actually, if I thought about it, it was pretty bizarre. How could someone so seemingly kind create someone as scary as Eric. Well... a parent can only teach their child so much. Goddess knew I was nothing like my _father_.

"I've ordered an AB- human. Very rare. Probably better than anything they offered you at The Fellowship." He smiled at Godric like he was expecting him to laugh along with him, but Godric wasn't smiling back.

"I am not hungry, Eric." Godric looked away. He seemed very much done with the conversation, but Eric wasn't one to back down. I took another bite of my delicious cake and watched.

Eric glanced at me before giving all his attention to his maker, "Why didn't you leave when I first came for you?"

"I wanted to help, Caven. She was in no condition to move fast." He looked down to gather his thoughts and continued with a softer voice, "They did not treat me badly. You would be shocked at how ordinary most of them are."

Eric's nostrils flared in anger.

"They do nothing but fan the flames of hate for us."

"Let's be honest," Godric said with a sad smile, "We are frightening. After thousands of years we haven't evolved. We only grow more brutal, more predatory. I don't see the danger in treating humans as equals. The Fellowship of the Sun arose because we never did so."

"But it's not just vampires," I'd spoken without even realizing I'd done so. But they were both staring at me so I had to continue, "The Church- all churches have terrorized and tried to eliminate my kind for _thousands_ of years. The Goddess and the Elements were the first religion and then the mono-God rose and we had to hide our magick." I looked down at my cake. I didn't have much of an appetite anymore, there was no table near by so I set it on the floor. My eyes hardened to a glare at Godric, "The Fellowship would hate vampires even if the entire race swore off human blood. Hateful people hate because that's all they want. _To hate_. You shouldn't have let them take you." I stood up and was about to leave the two vampires, but once again Godric's voice stopped me.

"I could have killed every last one of them within minutes in escape- but what would that have proven?"

"It would have proven you are a monster," I made sure to keep eye contact with him, "But not fighting made you a coward."

I left with the strongest walk I could keep, knowing their eyes were on me. I felt bad for being mean to the kind, old vampire but it infuriated me that he would have given up his life so easily. There was no excuse for that.

* * *

Oh guys, I'm like lterally tearing up. Like, woah. 8 reviews after my last chapter?! H-how?! I'm floored. And honored, seriously- I was going to wait awhile to post this cause I have a ton of homework piling up around me, but I jsut wanted to thank you guys so much, Especially those who reivewed:

**Royal Ember**

**Lil Miss Sunshine14**

**Downbleowgirl**

**Cari1973**

**Erythra-selena**

**Starryeyedx3**

**Aliceroseee**

And a super Kind **Guest**

And those who added this story to their alerts/favs: Mistress Rose Angeline, Aliceroseee, WendyBird21, and LittleYellowMoon

SOoo- how do you think I did Godric? He wasn't too ooc was he? It's hard writing for him haha... :/


	7. Be Ready

(( I own nothing, but the OCs ))

* * *

**"Witches don't look like anything. Witches are. Witches do."**

**-Franny Billingsley, Chime**

* * *

**"Love for life in all its forms is the basic ethic of Witchcraft.**

**-Starhawk, Spiral Dance**

* * *

I wandered around the party some more. I half kicked myself for not taking my cake with me. I had _earned_ that cake, Goddess! _Oh well_, I thought, I spotted some small appetizers at a long table, I decided to make myself comfortable. After my third mini quiche a voice called my name.

"Caven? Caven Ojeda?" I turned, my mouth still quite stuffed to find an old, familiar face.

"Lucius?" I asked gulping down my full mouth, "Lucius, what are you doing _here_?!"

"Haha! I could frankly ask you the same thing. The last I heard Matthews always advised his students to avoid dead things." His wiry smile pulled his laugh lines out. We were the same age, but I think that boy had been born smiling. We were students together, both protected under the Witches' Refugee Act, living in a Council provided group home till our initiation. His parents were murdered in a hate related crime. He was always nice to me. Always, even despite the fact that everyone in the community had known who I had lived with, and what he had made me done.

And then I noticed his pale skin. How steadily he held himself. "Lucius... are you?"

"Vampire?" he asked his grin shining through his eyes, "Yes. I am, I was turned almost a year ago now." I took in his ever smiling face, the same twinkle in his eyes- he had a way of looking at you like you were both in on some joke the rest of the world wasn't privy to. His whole person had this light- that made you feel special. I think one of the reasons he spent time around me was because I was one of the few girls more interested in my studies than forming relationships with anyone. Not that anyone would have had me back then.

"How...?" I asked.

"I was in a motorcycle accident. I was bleeding out in the middle of nowhere Colorado, when this woman came to me. Apparently I smelled like lilacs and rain water. She asked me if I wanted more time-"

"And he said, 'Yes, yes- Goddess give me more time.' I considered it love at first sight." A woman finished the story for Lucius. She looked perhaps in her late twenties, incredibly radiant with a small nose and long inky black hair with pink strips running through it.

"Caven, this is my maker- Aniko. My savior. Aniko this is, Caven, we grew up with on another. She was my partner in my initiation as a witch."

"Ah, I see. So you're the one I have to thank for his lovely scar across his heart," she asked me with a light laugh. Even if it was meant to be humorous I felt a tidal wave of shame crash down on me. I ducked my head and felt my face heat up and my words stuttered and tumbled. I felt like I was 16 again.

"I-I-I I'm still s-so sorry about that, Lucius- Oh Goddess-"

"Caven-Caven! She's joking!" Lucius said, placing his arms on my shoulders, "I was never upset about what happened. I trusted you with my life in that circle. I knew the risks involved when I asked you to be with me that night-"

"But that's the thing! You shouldn't have had to take that risk!" I shouted gaining a little attention. I calmed myself and asked the Goddess for strength before continued in a strangled whisper, "We were just children."

"We were adults in the eyes of the Goddess. And if you remember correctly I still have both my eyes. You didn't blind me, I was only frightened for a moment before I found the courage to continue the ceremony."

"I am sorry, Caven. I did not know it was still such a sore subject for you- Lucius have only recalled upon his memories of you with fondness and brotherly love. I assure if, had I know it made you uncomfortable I never would have said anything." Aniko said and seemed sincere.

"No.. I'm just... I guess I haven't grown up much, in many ways I'm still that 16 year old girl," I ran my hand through my hair when Lucius suddenly grabbed it with his vampire speed that made me jump a bit.

"What is this?" He held my glove clad left arm with wonderment and bit of fear.

"On my last day with Matthews, as his student, I performed a bonding ceremony with the flame," I smiled cheekily at him.

"You did _not_."

I smiled, proudly. "I _did_."

"Oh Goddess I can't believe someone like you could perform such a- Aniko, you have no idea how beyond this magick is. I've met eighty year old witches attempt it only to have their whole bodies engulfed fire. How long did you hold your hand in the fire?"

"For two hours."

"Two hours..." he marveled.

I was starting to feel good. The sight of Lucius _dead_ had been a bit frightening, but he was still very much himself. I was smiling happily when we were interrupted

"Is everything alright here?" Godric asked as he appeared from seemingly nowhere. This time I actually did jump. Godric eyed Lucius' hand on my arm still like he was sending him an unspoken order.

Lucius let go of me immediately. "Yes, Sheriff. I was merely catching up with an old friend."

Lucius looked at me with that smile that could easily melt hearts. I flushed a bit again. Had I just been a regular orphaned witch I probably would have fallen in love with him like all those other girls. We went through some of the scariest informative years of our lives together.

"Your progeny knows Caven, Aniko?" Godric addressed Lucius' maker, ignoring what he had already said.

"Yes, Sheriff," Aniko averted her eyes downward when speaking to him in a bow like stance. "As I understand it, they grew up with one another and they played very important roles in each other's lives during their studies in witchcraft."

"Did you need me, _Sheriff_?" I asked turning toward Godric probably with more hostility than I needed to. Why was he talking about me, in front of me? His eyes locked with mine and softened quite a bit, and I was ashamed that my stomach did a little flip.

"I came to apologize for how I acted during my conference with Eric." I vaguely noted that Aniko steered Lucius away for us as Godric addressed me solely.

I let out a deep sigh. "You have nothing to apologize for, I'm... I'm _nothing_ compared to _you_. Just one little silly witch and you're-"

"It is because you see yourself as nothing that I am apologizing. You are important, Caven," Godric interrupted.

I was stunned to silence. I didn't know what to say to that. Luckily, or unluckily for me I didn't have a chance to respond. Isabel knocked Hugo down at Godric's feet.

"Here, this is the one that has betrayed us." Isabel looked like rage and fire on the surface. I glanced down at Hugo- at least he had the decency to look ashamed and keep his head lowered.

"Hugo. He's your human is he not?" Godric asked, his eyes rolling up from the pathetic heap of a person on the floor to Isabel

"Yes, he is." A crack appeared in Isabel's outer shell. as bloody tears rimmed her eyes.

Godric shocked me with his next question- well I say me, but I believe the rest of the room was shocked as well.

"Do you love him?"

"I.. I thought I did.." She started to cry.

"It appears you love him still." Godric smiled, sadly- like it even pained him to realize her love for the human who had betrayed not only her, but her Sheriff, Sookie and I. All of us who wanted to save Godric.

"I do. I'm sorry. But you are my Sheriff. Do with him as you please."

Godric didn't even skip a beat before answering.

"You are free to go."

A pulse of shock rippled throughout the room. I heard several people mutter 'What?' Hugo and Stan included.

"The human is free to go," Godric reiterated, I assume for those who were hard of hearing, before turning to Hugo, "And do not return. I fear it is not safe for you here."

"This is a travesty," Stan said aghast. And I was a little shocked that I agreed with him. While I believed it is important to be forgiving, I believed there was a limit- I mean, he had almost gotten us all killed. I didn't want Hugo sentenced to death or anything, Goddess no- but I didn't think he should get off scot-free either.

"_This_ is my verdict. Eric, escort him out. Make sure he leaves unharmed."

"Yes, Godric," the viking said before disappearing with Hugo.

The crowd dispersed after the Hugo's trial of sorts ended, leaving Godric and I alone again.

"Some could argue that was overly kind of you..." I said, my voice harsh once more. Godric looked into my eyes again, there was sadness in them again.

"That is sad," he replied.

"What is?"

"The idea that something or someone could be overly kind."

I blushed slightly out of embarrassment and slightly because of the way he was looking at me.

I laughed nervously, "I guess I'm coming off as the monster here huh?"

"No," he smiled, "Only human."

"Ouch!" I shoved him friendly with my gloved hand, deciding to let my anger at the verdict go, "That felt like an insult." He didn't budge a fraction of an inch.

"I assure you, it is not." Suddenly the sound of crashing and a hiss erupted.

I found the commotion to be coming from Sookie and a female vampire dressed in red- she had pinned Sookie down on a table with her fangs out like she was about to rip the poor blonde apart. I looked back at Godric only to see he had disappeared and was gripping the feral looking vampire by the neck. I ran over to them.

"_Retract your fangs._" His voice had gone deadly, I stopped right next to Sookie helping her up, as Godric pressed the vampire down so she was lower than him. Once I had her up, Bill embraced her and she ducked her head into his chest.

I saw Godric calm his rage before addressing the female vampire again, "I neither _know_ nor _care_ for who you are. But in _this_ area and certainly in _this_ nest I am the authority, do you understand?"

"Yes, Sheriff." He released his hold on her neck and I saw her take a breath- thankfully vampires didn't require the need to breath because he had been holding her so tightly I'm sure he had cut off her air supply.

"This human has proven herself to be a courageous and loyal friend to our kind. And yet you treat her like a child does a dragonfly, pulling off wings for sport." His face contorted into a sad realization, "No wonder they hate us," he strangled the words out with such emotion.

"She provoked me." Even I could tell that was most certainly not the right defense for the female vampire to use.

Once again Godric looked like he had to physically check his rage, his jaw clenched and his eyes narrowed, "And you have provoked me." He leaned down closer to her face. "You have disrupted the peace in my own home. I could snap you like a twig.. yet I haven't. Now why is that?"

"It's... your choice." At least she had the decency to sound scared.

"Indeed it is. You are an old vampire I can tell. You have had hundreds of years to better yourself and you have not. You are still a savage and I fear for all of us, humans and vampires if this behavior persists. You. " He turned toward Bill. "You seem to know her?"

"Yes, Sheriff," Bill sounded ashamed to admit this.

"Escort her form the nest."

Sookie let go of Bill and moved closer to me, "Go ahead, I'll be right here with, Cave." I grabbed Sookie's hand in mine and gave her a reassuring squeeze.

Godric turned back to the female vampire, "I wish you out of my area before dawn."

They left and I continued to hold Sookie's hand. "Who was that woman?" I asked her.

"That was Bill's maker, if you can believe it." I looked back to where the two had disappeared.

"No, I _can't, _he's so... nice and she is so..."

"Vicious," Godric finished for me. I had almost forgotten he was still there.

"Thank you Mr. Godric, for saving me, again." Sookie managed a smile and he returned it, even if it didn't reach his eyes.

"It was no problem on my part, Ms. Stackhouse."

"Speaking of makers that are nothing like their children- is Eric really yours?" I asked Godric with a smile, trying to lightening the mood.

"Yes, he is. I would apologize for his behavior, but even with my poor parenting he is still very much is own person." This time Godric's smile did reach his eyes, if only for a second or two.

"Sheriff, if I may have a word?" Isabel asked Godric.

"Of course. Ladies, if you will excuse me." They left, leaving Sookie and I alone.

"How are you Sookie, really?" I asked turning toward her completely.

"Honesty? I was pretty scared shitless, but no woman mess with my man," she laughed and I couldn't help but join in. There was something contagious about her, she felt like sunlight and chocolate bars and I wanted to be near her. I wondered if this was how Bill felt.

"Well, I'm just happy you didn't get your _neck_ ripped out! That was so dangerous, but so fucking cool that you stood up to her."

"I know right?" We giggled some more before a voice called out for our attention.

"Excuse me everyone? I have a message for you all from Reverend Steven Newlin." The young man unzipped his jacket- he was carrying a bomb. _Really?_ I thought,_ first Hugo's trial, then Bill's marker trying to rip Sookie to shreds and now we were all going to die via bombing?_ I couldn't believe the craziness of it all. The next second slowed down to a crawl, just like when Stan had grabbed my arm. I found it a bit funny that this whole affair had started with me scared out of my mind for my safely and that it looked like it was going to end that way too. I looked across the room and saw Godric. His face for once displaying true emotion. Absolute sadness and fear.

My body reacted before I could even grasp what I was doing. I kept eye contact with Godric as I pushed Sookie behind me- hoping for strength from the Goddess that I could protect at least one person. And if the last thing I ever saw happened to be the kind, vampire Godric... well... that wouldn't be such a bad way to go.

I tried to force a watery smile in his direction but I was unsure if I succeeded before the world exploded.

* * *

I drifted for what felt like a long time before the sound of water rushed behind him ears and my eyes felt like they were on fire.

"Caven, Caven- can you hear me?" Someone was lifting me up and I really wished they wouldn't. My bones felt like broken glass being thrown around in a bag, everything hurt so much I couldn't even cry out.

"You need to drink this," the voice urged, and while they weren't shouting there was so much panic in the voice that it frightened me.

I felt something warm and wet drip into my mouth and hit the back of my throat. It tasted like copper and rust but the more it pooled I was forced to swallow or drown. After a gulp then two the liquid started to taste like something else. Like life and power and energy. Suddenly, I didn't hurt anymore and my hand shot up to grasp what was leaking into my mouth. I vaguely recognized it as a wrist as I sucked greedily till I healed completely. The wrist went limp and I opened my eyes.

There was nothing but dust and debris everywhere. People crying and moans of the injured. I shot to my feet to see Sookie unharmed behind me, and for some strange reason she was sucking the wounds on Eric Northman. Before I could question her I looked down and saw a very weakened Godric at my feet. My thoughts connected rapidly as I realized he was the one who healed me. I looked down at my shirt and saw large holes in my from where now doubt my previous wounds had been. There was such a large hole right over my stomach, it must have been a near death wound. How much of his blood had it taken to heal me? I bent down toward Godric and tried to awaken him. He was more still than normal, deadly. Had I taken too much? When was the last time he had fed? Who knows if they fed him at The Fellowship, and I knew for sure he didn't drink tonight.

I grabbed a jagged piece of broken glass next to me and slit my wrist. I wouldn't let him die. Not after all we had gone though to save him.

I thrust my wrist upon his life and at first he didn't react at all, I felt tears welling up in my eyes again.

"Please, please Godric drink! You have to drink, please drink my blood," I urged whispering into his ear, cradling his head to my chest, so I was supporting his body from behind. I heard a click and then a pinch as his fangs sunk into my wrist. I held in a moan of pain but then my cheeks started to heat up. Because the more he drank the more I found that I was struggling to hold in a moan of... pleasure. I couldn't describe it but there was something so intimate in him drinking from me that- to my horror, I realized I was becoming aroused. I didn't think about how it was a crime to willing allow a vampire to feed from a Council member... even if I was only a stand in member paying my debt off for them taking me in as a kid. All I could process was his lips on my skin and my blood being pulled from me into him.

"O-okay, Godric... I think that's enough..." I tried to keep the pleasure out of my voice but I might have failed completely. Regardless he unhanded me and sat up and turned around to face me. We were so close, our bodies only a couple inches apart. If I leaned in just a bit I could kiss him.

"..."

Where the _fuck_ had that idea come from?!

I shook my head and looked behind me to see Sookie with blood dripping form her mouth looking horrified and Eric looking smug and Bill heartbroken.

"Eric... you did not." Godric spoke up.

"Did what? What did he do, Godric?" I asked turning back to him, which was a mistake. Suddenly I realized I could smell him. I could actually _smell_ the sent of Godric. It was like a plain of wild grass and wind and the sea. It was all entirely too much, I had to look away.

"You son of a bitch!" Sookie shouted at Eric before running off calling her brother's name.

"Eric tricked Ms. Stackhouse into drinking his blood," Godric answered me.

"What does that mean? You gave me yours," I asked scared. I didn't know anything about vampires or the properties of their blood. I knew of it's healing power and how illegal what I just did was but not much else. My mentor wasn't fond of the dead. So we never really broached the subject. I paled a bit before speaking again.

"I gave you mine," I whispered. I never even consider I could have done something to Godric by giving him my blood.

"We will talk later. Now we must attend to the wounded." He flashed away with his vampire like speed and I was left dumbfounded.

* * *

ohmygoddessguys. I'm sorry this is late and short, but as i was proofreading this (i'm like 4 chapters ahead in writing so sometimes i forget everything i write) when i decided I didn't want to kill two of the characters i originally killed in this chapter. so now i am going back and changing everything hence why this came out a day later than i was going to put it out

but **holy fucking bowling ball on a sandwich! **I cannot believe how many people reviewed! 9 REVIEWS! Special thank you to everyone who reviewed:

**Starryeyedx3 **

**Downbelowgirl**

**FanGirlingCirca92**

**Royal Ember**

**Erythra-Selena**

**Cari1973**

**PrincessFergie**

**VampireElfe14**

**Sthrnpanther06**

Seriously- your reviews make my week. Like, _fuck me_. I cannot believe the positive feedback I've gotten on this story. I adore each of you and, shit dudes- you all just rock so hard. I should have the next chapter out Saturday :D


	8. Once More

(( I own nothing, but the OCs )) ((I really like this chapter))

* * *

**"The major misconception about Witchcraft today is that Witches worship Satan, which is just not so. We do not believe in Satan. That is a Christian creation. We don't worship evil. Indeed, to give evil a name is not a real intelligent thing to do because then you give it power.**

**-Silver Ravenwolf, interview, The Edge, Nov. 1, 1997**

* * *

**"Never invoke the gods unless you really want them to appear."**

**-G.K. Chesterton**

* * *

After awhile the screams quieted down and people were just standing around waiting for instructions. As I sat among the rubble, I watched the interactions between Sookie, Bill and Eric when Sookie returned. It turned out Eric was a bigger dick than I originally thought as Bill told Sookie what drinking his blood had done to her. By making Sookie drink some of his blood- even if she only swallowed a drop, they were connected. Sookie gave Eric a few choice words for a couple minutes before getting as far away from the Viking's company as possible. He seemed content to lean against the wall he had previously been laying next to. It wasn't an act of solidarity that I happened to be sitting right next to him, I was just too stunned to get up.

Like Sookie, I had taken vampire blood. I know Godric wouldn't have put it down my throat had I not been dying, but still. We were going to have a bond now? Was that something I wanted? Staying hidden was something I prided myself on. There were more than a handful of witches out there that were still sour about some of the things my father had done. Things I had done, as unwilling as I had been- I had still done them. Who knew if getting even was something they might want? If Godric could always find me, he might tell someone...

'_But Godric would never work with someone to destroy you,_' a little voice reminded me.

'_But he might. He_ is_ a vampire,_' another voiced chimed in. I shook my head to rid myself of the chatter.

"What are you thinking about?" Eric asked. From the corner of my eye I could see his gaze on me. For how long, I didn't know, but I didn't really care either.

"About drinking Godric's blood. I'm a little freaked out," I said not looking at him. I had no desire to see his face or what the snarky bastard thought of my thoughts. Why he even asked was beyond me.

He was silent for a long while before answering, we both continued to watch the people drift about the place.

"Godric values vampire blood above all other things. I find it hard to reason why he would give it to you so willingly."

I scoffed, "Well it's not like it was a passing fancy- I _was_ dying."

"He and I have watched thousands die during the black plague. Several worthy humans of which we could have saved- and still he refused to give blood. 'The blood is sacred,' he would say."

I didn't know what to think to that. It wasn't like I asked Godric to save me. He did it because _he_ wanted to. But why would he risk his own life to save mine? My thoughts went scary after that and my pulse quickened.

"Eric...? If not shedding any blood was truly Godric's only concern at The Fellowship- why didn't get escape at night, quietly? Why would... he try to save me when he was so weak?" I turned to look at Eric for the first time since our conversation began.

He didn't look at me. Only forward toward the aftermath of the explosion.

"I do not know." His own jaw was clenched, obviously frustrated on not knowing his maker's intentions.

I looked out too, not saying anything. There were no other words to say. I pulled my knees to my chest and rested my head on them, blocking out all view. Times like this I wished I had a home or a husband or someone who loved me enough to hold me and not ask for anything in return.

"Everybody, please!" I heard Isabel try to gain the attention of the crowd, with little success.

"Hey!" a larger voice boomed, I recognized it as Sookie's brother, Jason. I had only briefly made his acquaintance before the party blew up. "Listen up y'all!" After everyone became silent Godric's soft voice filled the room.

"Those who have attacked us may come back, go to the Hotel Carmilla. They've been alerted. Security is in place."

I heard the scuffle of feet moving out of the ashes and debris, and the closer crunching of Eric getting up. "Are you deaf, witch?" he asked.

"I need a moment." I didn't look up, but I heard him walk away.

Slowly all other sounds left- I casted out my scenes and couldn't feel any life. Once I was pretty sure I was alone I could not hold the sob that had been lodged in my throat out. It was followed by another and another. I had actually almost _died_. I felt myself lost in the sea of oblivion- drifting before Godric's words and blood had called me back. After waking up, so much had been happening that I didn't have the time to think about how close I had come, but now- it was really hitting me. There was only one person I wanted with me right then. Only one man I wanted to pet my hair and tell me everything was going to be okay. Before I could stop myself the one name I tried to keep at bay slipped from my mouth.

"_Dad_!" I whimpered into my knees and clutched myself closer together, trying with all my might to physically keep myself from falling apart. I heard footsteps come closer and I held my breath.

"Little caster, what are you still doing here?" I looked up to see Godric standing before me, he crouched down and placed one hand on my shoulders. It wasn't much but it made me feel a bit better.

"I-I have t-t-to find my bag before I can leave," I sobbed. That was only half true. The real reason was I could feel this break down coming and I didn't want anyone to see it. So much for that plan- at least Godric didn't comment on the tears streaming down my face. Nor did he try to comfort me. He simply searched my eyes before sighing.

"Then I suppose we should get looking," Godric resigned, stood up and true to his word started to look for the leather bag.

I couldn't get up. I just watched him as he varied from moving at vampire speed and regular human speed. I wanted to get up and help him but my legs wouldn't budge. My heart was racing still and I felt like I was going to be sick.

"I could have died," I said admitting my fear out loud.

"Yes you could have, it was fortunate I was able to help," he lifted a large piece of plaster that use to be one of the walls and there still intact was my bag.

"You could have died."

"But I did not. Here you are," he handed me my bag but I couldn't grab it. My arms were frozen, locked around my knees. I felt the tears continue to leak down my face.

"I never really... gave dying much thought before," I confessed, "I really don't want to die. I mean I know I will someday. But I don't want to die _now. _I think I've only just realized that now. I don't want to die. I _can't_ die. There are _things, answers_ I haven't even begun to scope. Oh Goddess, we could have died-" I cried out my panic attack coming on again, only this time Godric interrupted me.

"But we did not die, little caster," Godric was right in front of my face looking intently into my eyes.

"Are you going to glamour me?" I hiccuped.

"Would you like me to?"

"No. I don't ever want to forget this. I need to- I..." I couldn't finish my sentence. There were some things in my life I had only kept to myself, goals and questions I needed answered before I died. Godric had saved my life but I couldn't tell him. I couldn't trust him with my secrets. So I said something unimportant.

"I don't have a car to get to the Hotel. Actually I can't drive at all."

He smiled and took my hands helping me up. While my body had refused to listen to my commands, one touch from him had it working properly.

"I will drive you there little caster."

* * *

Several hours later I was back at Hotel Carmilla. I was hanging around Godric and Isabel in a meeting room of sorts- we learned that collaterally there had been five deaths. Two humans and three vampires- unfortunately one of the vampire deaths had been Aniko, Lucius' maker... The baby vampire was with us, leaning on my shoulder, crying tears of crimson, his bloody mess staining my ruined gray shirt. Even though we hadn't seen each other in six years I felt like we were back in the dorms- him comforting me after Silvia Mc'Donald attempted a binding spell to keep me from hurting anyone. Because that's what I was in that home- something that everyone had to save themselves from.

I looked down at the broken vampire in my arms- his sobs echoed through out room as Godric and Isabel discussed matters.

"_Smhine manith jain_." (She is with the Goddess now) I whispered into his hair, the two vampires across the room turned to look at us- no doubt wondering what is was they were hearing. I spoke to Lucius in magick. I wondered if even he would be able to understand me anymore.

Lucius' tears laced his voice as he answered, "Wo_mith_ _smhine_!" (But I need her). He removed his head from my shoulder- he looked like a massacre.

"How can I live without her? I want to return to the dirt and join her, _Oscuro_." The shock of hearing my magickal name out loud for the first time in years was only out-shined by his suggestion at death.

I grabbed both his shoulders, "You are a being of _life_. You will _not_ talk about that ever again." I knew my voice was too harsh for someone who had just lost their maker, but I couldn't let him stew on those thoughts, not even in a moment of grief. I gave his shoulders a shake, "Erase that thought from all forms of consciousness. Do you understand me, Lucius?" I shook him. again

His eyes brimmed with more red, but didn't spill over. He looked broken beyond repair. _Is this what love looked like?_, I thought, _How terrible_. The idea that someone could potentially mean so much to me that they could ruin me made a shiver of disgust up my spine. If this is what love looked like, I vowed in that hotel room, right then and there that I would do my best to never ever follow the path Lucius had taken.

"She was my mùirn beatha dàn," he whispered.

To say I was shocked would be an understatement. A mùirn beatha dàn is the equivalent of a soul mate for a witch. Usually, it will take the form of another witch- someone with real power gifted from the Goddess, but it wasn't unheard of for a for a witch to find their soul in the body of a regular human either. But a vampire? That was completely unheard of...

Suddenly the door slammed as Stan barged in.

"Lucius, get up. You're coming with me," he commanded, looking very uncomfortable at the mess Lucius obviously was.

Said vampire, started trying to wipe his blood stained face in vain, and started making his way over to the cowboy vampire.

"Wait- why are you taking him?" I asked, standing up as well.

Stan rolled his eyes, obviously not intending to answer me, but luckily Godric sent him some sort of command with a look. He took a deep, unnecessary sigh before answering.

"Aniko's other childe, Louis has been more than just an acquaintance of mine for decades. He contacted me and when I told him what happened he asked me to bring Lucius to him." Stand sent a long look Lucious' way, "He's still young, he cannot survive by himself. He'll need his sibling at this time." Stan left before I could say anything more on the matter.

Luciuis turned to me, "I'll find you again at some point, Oscu-"

"Please..." I interrupted him, "I don't want you to leave calling me _that_ name."

He smiled, and the gesture would have meant more if his face wasn't stained read, "Caven then. I will find you again."

And then he was gone. Leaving me alone with the Sheriff and his second.

* * *

A few more people drifted in and out, before long it was just Godric and I.

"How are you holding up, little caster?" He sat close to me on the couch, but with space. As he sat... I noticed a tangible- _thing _between us. It wasn't tension or uncomfortable, but it was certainly present. It was almost nice.

"I... I don't know, Godric. I think I'm in shock," I answered as truthfully as possible.

He hummed a bit in acknowledgement, "I do not wish to cause you greater mental strain, but I believe now is the time I should explain what having my blood flow through your veins will do to you." He looked guilty and maybe a little ashamed. I couldn't understand at the time, but looking back I know it was self hatred for his own species.

"You see.. when a vampire gives their blood to a human it forms a bond."

"It's okay," I cut him off.

"What is okay?" His eyebrows scrunched in an almost comical way. I got the feeling the expression wasn't one he used often. But then again,I suppose after 2,000 not much could surprise him.

"Yeah, it's okay- Eric already pretty much laid it out for Sookie all he'll be able to do. So... I, you know, get the gist of it..." I trailed off not being able to look at him as I recalled Eric's words of a bond. I prepared myself to ask him the question that had been bugging me at the nest. "

"I was dying, wasn't I, Godric?"

"Yes. Your wounds would have proven fatal had I not intervened."

"You weren't healing. You... you looked really dead after you healed me."

"I had not taken in enough substance in weeks for me to have healed properly. You gave me your blood and I apologize for taking it. In my weakened state I could not stop myself."

"Don't apologize." He turned to look at me again with sad eyes, but with a flicker of hope. Did he really think I would be mad that he had taken my blood when I had quite literally shoved my bleeding wrist in his throat? "I wanted to give you my blood- you _saved_ my life. I couldn't- at the time, when I saw you were dying I couldn't let it happen. A world without you would be dark."

He smiled sadly, the hope gone, "That is only my blood talking."

"_Stop_ _it_," I shouted. "Don't tell me why I did something- I did it because I _wanted_ to. There is nothing wrong with that."

"Vampires are wrong. Even our blood is seductive and tainted."

"What about you?" I asked.

"About me what?"

"I gave you my blood, will I be able to feel your emotions?"

He chuckled a bit, not so much _at me_... but it wasn't _with me,_ either.

"What? What did I say?" I asked a smile creeping onto my face as well. It was a sight to see him smile genuinely.

"It does not work that way, little caster. I am surprised to meet such a witch who does not know much about vampire blood."

I leaned back into the couch, my side touching his. I felt comfortable touching him. I knew it might have been slightly because of the blood but I didn't care, any type of comfort was welcomed.

"Well, my teacher wasn't fond of your kind. I've heard around the community that he had a bad experience when he was a young man. He didn't make knowing about your kind an important issue. He just sorta made it a rule to keep away from vampires," I paused and turned my gaze skyward, "Which is really confusing." I muttered closing my eyes. It felt nice to just completely relax.

"What is confusing?" He asked and shocked me into not breathing by wrapping an arm around me. My comfort must have been bleeding through in his thoughts.

"You see when I got the message from the Council that I was needed, I had to go to my teacher to get the details. While the Council exists to help our relations with other supes it doesn't really helps witches in general. Most practicing and renowned covens don't like them messing in their affairs. It's generally a very, very _bad_ sign if the Council comes to visit you. We know of their existence, but you can't really ever get in contact with them unless something really bad is happening. But anyway, I was really shocked to get a letter of summons- I had been hiding under false names up and down the west coast hoping I'd ever have to deal with their bullshit ever again."

"I was under the impression the Council gave you refuge when you were parent-less."

"They did, but they probably would have done me a favor by just killing me. I was a pariah in that home. Nobody wanted anything to do with me."

Isabel came in and ruined our moment. I felt a small twinge of annoyance at her intrusion before I remember that Godric could feel it too. He squeezed me hand and I looked up to see he was trying to suppress a smile at my silliness.

"It seems The Authority has landed Ms. Flanagan's plane. It will take another night or two for her to get here so we can deal with the paper work. I'm sorry, Caven but you will have to wait here at the hotel as well. As will Ms. Stackhouse and Bill Compton. Can you please inform them?" she asked.

I sighed and got to my feet.

* * *

After I found Sookie and Bill and told them the bad news I made my way back to my room, even though I wanted nothing more than to cuddle with Godric.

_Shit_.

Where were these thoughts coming from?! Well, I knew it was the blood but still... I'd never craved another person in my life it was just a little too weird for me to be experiencing them now.

I fished out my room, key card thingy and unlocked my door. I was mentally patting myself on the back for booking the room for the rest of the week when I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw who was sitting on my bed.

"G-Godric, what are you doing here? Also, how did you get _in_ here?"

"I am a two thousand year old vampire, do you really think it would be difficult for me to make my way into a hotel room, little caster?" he asked with a smile on his face. Seeing him in good spirits instantly made me feel good. _Fuck the blood._

I set down my leather bag on the dresser. "You totally paid off the front desk for the key, didn't you?" I asked sitting down next to him.

He chuckled, "That I did. How perceptive of you." He pulled me over so I was sitting on his lap. To steady myself I braced my hands on his shoulders.

"What are you doing, Godric?" I asked, but instead of having any authority in my voice it came out in a heavy whisper.

"What is wrong, my witch? You act as though we have never done this before." He ran his nose along my neck, and I shivered

"We haven't..." I breathed out, but I could really focus on my questions when his face was so close to mine.

"Then we should make up for loss time, no?" he asked then sealed it with a kiss.

I should have freaked out, or pushed him away but I couldn't. The only thing i wanted was _him_. His lips were soft again my chapped ones. Being this close to him sent waves of excitement down my spine in tingles. His lips moved against mine sensuously, skilled- had I not been so lost in the moment I probably would have felt embarrassment at my inexperience. Then again it was only my second kiss...ever.

He opened his lips to trace his tongue against my bottom lip. I opened my mouth and an unholy moan passed into his. I pulled apart just enough for me to catch a breath.

"Godric what are we doing?" I whispered against his lips, I felt his curve into a smile.

"Whatever feels right, my witch," he replied before capturing my mouth again.

The kisses were soft and passionate- not rough or animalistic. But with something I would call affection, something much deeper than two practical strangers such as us should be kissing with. This just felt natural. I was so lost in his lips soft touches I didn't notice when his hands had wandered. One slipped up the bottom of my shirt to tenderly fondle my breast under my bra- instantly making my nipples harden and my whole body shake.

"Ungh!" I pulled away from the kiss, my face contorted in please. "Oh _Godric_!" I moaned.

"_**Who... is.. Goooodrics**_?!" a voice shouted pulling my attention to the man I thought was holding me. Only it wasn't him anymore. In place of Godrice was the fog monster from the circle I performed at the nest.

"Ahh!" I screamed and pushed it away, I fell backwards on to the floor as it crackled at me and spewed roaches and snakes all over the bed and floor.

I shot up out of my bed, my mind racing over the frightening dream- my heart pounding and sweat pouring out of every pore I possessed.

I reached over and turned on one of the side laps.

I looked around my room and prayed to the Goddess I was losing my mind. All around me maggots roaches, and spiders crawled around while snakes slithered about. I shot up out of the bed and ran, crushing all sorts of insects against the bottom of my bare feet till I successfully escaped my room, slamming the door shut behind me. I couldn't stop my fright or running-I slammed into the wall opposite my room. I hadn't even realized I was crying till I crouched down on the ground and covered my head like I was practicing for a tornado drill.

"Oh Goddess, oh Goddess, oh Goddess-" I chanted over and over. That dream about Godric was enough to make me question my sanity but what the hell had happened afterwards? Did I imagine those bus and critters or did they actually manifest in my room? Had I summoned them in my sleep? No... no, that was impossible I wasn't nearly a strong enough witch to perform such a spell, let alone in my sleep. The taibhs had been there in place of... oh Goddess it touched my chest. I thought I was going to be sick.

I felt someone touch me and I couldn't stop the scream that ripped its way out of my throat as I slapped their hands away and tried to press myself even further into the wall.

"Caven, it is Godric. What has happened?"

I opened my eyes to confirm it was him. I didn't want to blink in fear he'd turn into the monster again. Was I even awake now?

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"I felt your fear through our connection."

"I don't believe you." I couldn't contain my paranoia, "You're not real. I'm still... I'm still asleep! That's it. I'm dreaming, I'm dreaming!" I closed my eyes and prepared for him to morph again.

Instead I felt his gentle embrace. He pried my hands away from my head and forced me to look up at him as he crouched down right in front of me.

"You are not dreaming, please observe." He pointed toward his ears which happened to be bleeding.

"These are called The Bleeds. A vampire sustains them from being awake during the day. You were not aware of this, correct?" He asked in a soothing voice, obviously trying to pacify me.

"No..." I whispered my sobs under control.

"Then you cannot be dreaming of facts you yourself were not aware of. Thus, I deem you very much awake. Now tell me, little caster what caused you so much fear I felt it pierce me from my slumber?"

"I..." I didn't know how to explain. I thought I was making out with you passionately until you turning into a demon and littered my entire hotel room with scary creatures, only for me to wake up and see the creatures were apparently real? "I had a nightmare, and when I woke up... it was real." That was as close to the truth I was going to be able to get.

"How do you mean, real?"

"Go- go into my room and tell me if you see anything... out of place." That was the best I could manage. If he didn't find anything I could write myself off as insane. If he did find something... well I'd cross that bridge if I get there.

In a flash of vampire speed he was gone, and then he was back with an unreadable look upon his face once more. "There seems to be... and infestation of sorts." He looked as confused as I felt.

"Were there snakes?"

"Yes."

"Cockroaches?"

"Yes."

"Spiders?"

"Unfortunately."

"So, I'm not insane?"

"Unless you and I are under the same spell I do not think that is the case. How did these vermin come to be in your room, Cave?"

"I dreamt them..."

He considered my words, he didn't look like he knew what to say, which was in its own bizarre way quite comforting. If a two thousand year old vampire couldn't tell me what was going on, I didn't feel so bad not knowing myself.

"And your dream brought them into reality?" he asked uncertainly.

"No. I- well, yeah I had the dream but, I think there was something more insidious about this. I am not powerful, Goddess, I'm really not- I can't think of anyway I brought those things here. It feels like, I've only read about this sort of old magick, but it feels like an ill-will curse."

He simply looked at me, so I took it as 'go on'.

"From what I read, when a coven targets a specific witch they can bring things like this on- turn the nightmares into realities, make random odds and ends go wrong. Birds flying into windows, food burning, spells not responding. But it doesn't make any sense as to why someone would target me... I barely exist, and those that _do_ hold some sort of grudge on me- well they wouldn't _know_ where I am! I'm- I'm _nobody_."

He took a deep unnecessary sigh, "You are far from a nobody, Caven. Come." He pulled me up form the ground and I wiped my tears. In a flash he was gone and then reappeared with my bag from the room and handed it to me. He started to lead me down the hallway.

"You shall spend the day with me and I shall see to it no more instances like this happen as you sleep-"

"Day? What time is it?" I interrupted him.

"It is ten in the morning."

Before I knew it we were up in his suite. It was much more luxurious than my single-bedroom. I started to make my way over to the couch to lay down, when Godric grabbed my wrist and lead me to the bedroom. I recalled the beginning part of my dream and my face flushed red. He let go of me when I sat down on the left side of the bed, obviously sensing he would not allow me to convince him to let me sleep on the couch.

"G-Godric?" I asked looking down at my lap, not believing I was going to ask him what I was about to ask him. The only thing that motivated me was the fact that not knowing would simply drive me insane.

"Yes, Caven?" He took a seat next to me a respectable distance away.

"Before you felt my fear... did you... did you feel anything else from me when I was dreaming?"

I looked up to gauge his reaction, he looked uncomfortable and I almost wanted to take back asking him. He averted his eyes far away.

"Yes. I felt your arousal," he said and I prayed to the Goddess to make me disappear.

"Oh please Goddess, _no_" I cried burying my face into my hands.

"Do not feel embarrassed it is my fault."

"What are you talking about- your can't help it you're attractive. I don't know why my hormones are acting up now, they've been pretty silent these last twenty-two years. I'm sorry-"

"No you misunderstand, Caven. It is my blood that is making you feel this way."

"What do you mean?" I asked scrunching my eyebrows together. "You told me all that would happen since I took your blood... Right?"

"I left this affect out. I was hoping... I am deeply ashamed to admit just how evil my blood is."

"Godric... don't say that."

"But it is the truth." he turned to me with a smile. "My very blood is seductive and tainted. I am made of bad intentions. You might be plagued by these dreams for nights to come, and I apologize for this." He looked away still smiling but it didn't give me any comfort. It looked like the smile of a man at the end of his rope, so distraught and troubled that he didn't know what to do but smile.

I moved without thinking taking his hand in mine and pulling him to lay down with me. There was quite some distance between the two of us on the bed, but with my left hand intertwined with his right between the two of us.

"Hold my hand as I fall asleep, okay? If I feel you, hopefully our bond will keep me rooted enough in this world to keep any more malicious things from attacking my unconscious mind." There was no logic in my statement, but I needed to say something.

And I suppose it worked because the next smile he gave me was a little less hopeless. "I can do that. Goodnight, little caster."

"Goodnight, Godric."

* * *

I. Lost. This. Entire. Chapter.

Omfg. That was so terrible :s

But, anway- ireallylikedthischapterihopeyouguysdotoo!

and sweet baby jesus made out of _cheese_, I cannot believe the amount of love I get in the reviews ;_; I fully plan on messaging you guys back individually because- oh fairy lights- you guys warmed my heart. I just have to thank you guys in each chapter. I have too:

**Alluringambrosia **

**Starryeyedx3**

**xSealiee**

**VampireElf14**

**Melusine10**

**Downbleowgirl**

**Cari1973**

**Erythra-Selena**

Seriously, I know I say this, but your reviews keep me going and make me want to update faster. Also: I'm super happy people are in support of the slow romance thing. This isn't a spoiler- because this has been the plan from the beginning, but Caven has never had a boyfriend/girlfriend before. She said so to Sookie and Isabel. Godric will not be her first. Because let's be realistic- our first bf/gf usually aren't the ones we realize are the loves of our life. So there's fun jealously things up in store for the pain (that's quite a ways off too). Also:Also: I started writing out of order and I think this might have a pretty sad ending :(( but idk yet on that.


	9. Only to Hold

((I own nothing but the OCs))

* * *

**I have always been delighted at the prospect of a new day, a fresh try, one more start, with perhaps a bit of magic waiting somewhere behind the morning.**

**J. B. Priestley**

* * *

**"And above all, watch with glittering eyes the whole world around you because the greatest secrets are always hidden in the most unlikely places. Those who don't believe in magic will never find it."**  
**― Roald Dahl**

* * *

I woke up alone in Godric's bed.

_Woah_. There was a sentence I never thought I'd say... er well think. I pulled the covers off and saw my clothes were all still perfectly intact. It's not like I thought he would try something but still, it was nice to be able to reaffirm the idea that he was a gentleman.

I made my way out into the living room area of sorts- it was quiet so I didn't really think much of just going out there. When I stepped into the artificial light I saw Godric had... company.

Eric _fucking_ Northman and Isabel. The latter I didn't mind, Eric I had problems with. I found myself still disgusted by what he had done to Sookie and his general dislike for me wasn't winning him any point, even if we did seem to have a bit of a moment back at Godric's nest. So that's why when he saw me and a lewd grin appeared on his face I wanted nothing more than to smack him.

"Don't you dare suggest what I know you're thinking Viking," I said pointing at him, not moving from my spot in the doorway. The other two vampires turned their head to watch our exchange.

"And just what could you be referring to, which? The fact that your hair is beyond tussled or perhaps the fact you look more refreshed than I have ever seen you. Or is it just that you're emerging from my maker's bedroom- which leads me to only one possible explanation-"

"Na-na-nah! Not listening!" I shouted covering my hears, but keeping eye contact with the brute.

"That you-!" He shouted over my nonsense, though to my surprise not in a mean or hostile way, but in almost what I could mistake for brotherly teasing, "The wicked witch of the West and Godric _fucked_ like wild-!"

"Eric, that is enough," Godric cut him off before he could get even sicker.

"There was no 'fucking'," I said with air quotes, "in _any_ sense of the word!" I shouted at Eric. He didn't say anything, but the shit-eating grin said enough.

"Come- sit, little caster," Godric motioned toward the seat next to him. I felt my face heat up more. Of course Godric wouldn't understand that the fact he asked me to sit next to him would only give Eric more ammunition to make fun of me with.

"I'm happy to see you're awake and okay, Caven," Isabel greeted me. She was dressed in an elegant black dress that fell a bit before her knees and killer red pumps.

"Yeah I'm good- wait what do you mean okay?"

"I am sorry, little caster, but I felt it relevant to share with them what occurred this morning," Godric supplied, keeping his eyes fixed on me.

I felt my heart sink a bit. I knew I shouldn't feel _too_ betrayed considering Godric hadn't promised me he wouldn't say anything to anyone but I couldn't stop myself. I didn't want to look at Godric because I knew he could feel my disappointment.

I gulped hard. "I... I didn't tell you, you couldn't tell anyone. That's my bad." I turned toward Isabel not being able to look at Godric or Eric. "I'm sorry, Isabel- I can't talk about that with you. Any of you." I did my best to locked down my expression so my hurt wouldn't come through.

"A swarm of insects and rodents magically appear in your bedroom and you want to keep an explanation, if one even exists, to yourself?" Eric asked.

"It's not that- well okay yeah it is. But you couldn't possibly understand what any of this means. You are not witch!" I was getting worked up, but I couldn't stop now. "And you!" I pointed at Godric. "What right did you think you have to consult these two before me? You come off so considerate and caring but you are literally just like every teacher or so called friend I've ever had! You don't want to help me, you want to dissect me- discuss my secrets and find out where I came from!"

I stood up and grabbed my bag that was still by the door. My sight was blurring but not with tears- I'd cried too much in the last couple days. My sight was blurring in rage and memories for long past.

"You don't get to examine and strip me of my powers, Maddox!" I slammed the door behind me. I tried to take a deep breath but only ended up huffing without much release. I started to make my way to the elevator only to realize I wasn't wearing any shoes. Oh Goddess, when will the bad luck stop? I continued my way down to the lobby and out the main doors. I couldn't stand to be around any other vampires right now. I got into a cab that was waiting by the curbside.

"Where to, Miss?" the cabbie asked, starting his meter. I was so glad I still had the Council's credit card. I closed my eyes and tried to focus.

"We're in Dallas, Texas- right?"

"Yeah...?"

I racked my brain to remember the name of the club I'd heard about here.

"Is there a night bar... called something like Sisters Song? Or maybe River's Sibling?"

"Oh. You mean The Sister's River. That club down on Main. Yeah I can take ya there real fast."

The cab started to move and I zoned out till we stopped in front of the five story building. It looked like any other average big city night club with a long line. I paid the driver and got out- heading straight for the to entrance.

"Hey, get in line sister!"

"Are you really gonna let her cut?!"

"This is bullshit- I've been here for _hours_!" People shouted at me, as I walked straight up to the bouncer.

He held up a card.

"Where did Alice die?"

"Bottom of a well- two cats dancing," I answered, seeing through the card.

He unhooked the velvet rope, much to the line dwellers dislike and let me through. Inside the bass was thumping straight into my rib cage. I could feel the telltale signs of electricity zapping through the air with magick being worked on the dance floor. I made my way over to the bar. Clubs like this have only been around a decade or so- an equal grounds sorta place where witches who work either light or dark could come and coexist. Lately, the growing trend had been letting supes of other kinds in too. I spotted a shifter chatting up a beautiful werewolf. I ordered myself a vodka, downed it, then ordered another.

I was just gazing unseeingly at the bar when I spotted several True Bloods on display.

"Hey," I called the bartender, "What's with the TB?"

"You must be new!" He shouted over the music, "Vamps are welcome here by the owners command. Haven't you heard of Lucifer?"

I snorted. "The owner's name is, Lucifer?" I asked dubiously.

"Yeah! Don't let it fool ya though- he's all shock and awe- anyway he's pushing for coexistence between all supes- vamps included. He's even been talking about letting in a couple ordinary's in the club as well!"

"Really...?" I asked, lifting an eyebrow. This guy sounded pretty weird.

"Uh-huh!"

He left to attend to other costumers. Well so much for getting away from vampires, I bitterly thought and downed another vodka.

After two more shots I felt the effects of the alcohol start to kick in. I turned towards the dance floor and with in inhibitions lowered I could actually _see_ the magick working in the air. Spells in clubs like this were casted by the workers to create an atmosphere of happiness and euphoria; along with the dancers themselves- being a witch and dancing, entering that spiritual plane it was almost impossible to not let the some magick leak out of you..

I shot up from the bar stool and dropped my bag and pulled my long sleeved shirt over my head and left it on top of my bag.

"Hey, watch my bag?" I called to the bar tender.

"Of course, love! Go have yourself a nice dance, shed that gloom looming over ya!" he called back.

With my shirt off, my black sports bar acted as a sort of bralette, in my cut offs I had the perfect dancing clothes.

_"Glitter on the wet streets. Silver over everything."_

The music started to race in a haunting melody and I began to sway, my hips rollings and my arms raising. I close my eyes and let the music time my movements and rolled my head.

I felt bodies around me moving in time to the music, I didn't care who danced on me, near me, with me- I let my sweat and their's mingle, I felt the heat of their bodies and and sexual energy rise.

And then someone grabbed at my senses- I felt a _tug_ of sorts from inside of me. My eyes darted straight for the sensation, there at the bar holding my bag was Godric.

"You're so sexy!" A guy shouted over the music into my ear. I could feel waves of his existence drifting toward me with his proximity. He was a werewolf, and judging by his lust rolling off him it wasn't that hard to guess what he wanted.

"Thanks..." I said and started to walk toward the bar, but the guy grabbed my arm.

"Hey dance with me!"

I turned toward and him focused my still lingering rage for Godric into my eyes and set them on fire. "_Unhand me_!" He quickly let go of me and disappeared into the sea of people faster than a bullet train. I couldn't keep the grin off my face.

"Yeah..." I muttered to myself as I continued toward the 2,000 year old vampire, "I still got it."

"You most certainly do, little caster."

"Your vampire ears can hear me over this music?" I asked once we were close enough. I could barely make out what he said so I moved closer and tired to ignore the good vibes being near him sent through out my body.

"Yes, I can."

He didn't say anything after that I took a seat next to him and called the bartender over to pour me another shot, then another. Once I was sure I was successfully hammered, I turned back to the silent vamp.

"You know that I think what you did was kind of shitty, right?"

"Yes, I am aware. I could feel your hurt through our bond and I am sorry to be the one who caused it," he said, and adopted this hurt puppy look that made it impossible to stay mad at him.

"Just don't ever tell anyone something personal about me again and we're good. Stop looking like that..."

"Looking like what?" he asked, lifting his eyebrows and turning to face me again. I really noticed everything about him in that club. The way the lights flickered against his pale skin. His short hair, looked even darker. His eyes were really filled with so much _hurt_. He looked so completely out of place, like he didn't belong here anymore. I realized then exactly what he looked like.

"Like you want to die."

Again, he left the silence to be filled with the music, but the thing that really knocked me in the gut, was that he had this _smile_ on his face. Like he just got the punch line of a really sad joke. I couldn't place why- but it made me really panicky.

"So, do you come her often?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"I have met with the bar owner a handful of times over the years."

"You know Lucifer?" I asked with a smile, trying to lighten the mood.

He nodded, "You have met him?"

"No, my good friend, Jack here- was telling me about him." I said motioning toward the bartender again.

"I see."

I didn't know what to say to him. I started to twitch, at how uncomfortable he was making me feel by being here- but not really _here_. He looked so lost holding my bag and shirt. Like he was a million miles or a thousand years away- remembering or forgetting.

Then it hit me.

I wasn't imagining these things I was _feeling_ them. I could feel his loneliness, pain, nostalgia, and just utter sense of _loss_. Like he didn't know what mattered or what was important anymore. I was feeling all of this through our bond. He said I wouldn't be able to feel his emotions but to my complete surprise I did. I felt his being inside of me as if we were one.

He turned to face me again- no doubt feeling my surprise. I couldn't stop my body from moving, I leaned forward and pressed my forehead against his, and wrapped my arms around his neck entrapping him close to me.

"You've never given your blood to a witch before, have you?" I asked softly, reaching out into our connection- it only grew with our physical contact.

"No... I can not say I have- are you...feeling this?" He looked just as awed as I felt.

"You hurt... so... much," I whispered. Suddenly an idea hit me. I leaned even closer to him standing up from my stool, wrapping him in a tight hug that left no space between the two of us as I stood between his legs. I focused on every good experience in my life.

My eighth birthday when my father let me participate in one of his grown up circles. The first time I successfully called the Goddess on my own. The day after initiation. The day I met Matthews. The first time I scryed with fire. The day I held the fire. Every wonderful experience in my life filtered through my head- every time I ever felt so happy to be alive I cried- every moment that stole my breath, I held them all then focused on my bond with Godric. I pushed it all through the bond and into Godric. I felt it pass and dribble into him like coffee through a filter. Through out connection I felt him experience it all with me- I felt him feel the genuine joy and happiness of just _being alive._ But then something I wasn't expecting happened... through him- filtered all his negative experiences. I didn't see anything in terms of memories but I felt some of his pain come to me, as in- it left him. I absorbed parts of his pain. I felt the roots of his negative emotions snap from his ground and get blown into my own mind.

With a shudder I pulled away from the embrace, and saw he looked just as dazed as I did- if not even more. His curious expression went to my eyes and I couldn't move. He looked at me like I was the answer to everything he ever asked. Like,

I couldn't move as he leaned in and kissed me.

Unlike my dream, the kiss wasn't a passionate kiss of old lovers- where my body knew his and vise versa. It was awkward and my teeth got in the way more than once. But it was sweet. It was innocent. And I think that's exactly what Godric needed it to be. His hands came up and grasped my face, but still I couldn't move my body. There was this weight inside of me that tethered me to immobility.

When he pulled away there was an embarrassing little web of saliva between us.

"Oh, gross.." I blushed. I was finally able to move, so I wiped it away, moving a bit away from him to breathe. I wasn't able to move too far though because Godric's arms were still gripped my face tightly.

"How did you do that? How did you take some it?" he asked looking at me like I was salvation incarnate. The weight thudded in my chest, down to the pit of my stomach. I realized now what he was saying. I had... taken some of his weight, some of his depression. Could vampires even get depressed? Was he feeling lighter?

"I'm not sure.." I looked out to the dance floor. "I just wanted you to feel what I feel. I focused on everything that's ever made me happy and I shoved it through the bond. It was probably unorthodox and I doubt very many witches have had blood bonds with vampires to know the extent of what we can do with them. But in the moment, "I turned back to his eyes, "It felt like a really good idea."

I turned back to the dance floor. Suddenly a wave of rushed excitement and giddiness as growing in the pit of my stomach. I was reeling off the emotions of having experienced every amazing thing in my life again, the depression of Godric's emotions was shoved into the closet of my mind. I felt, as corny as it sounds, high on my life.

I untangled myself from Godric, which actually took a lot of force seeing as he apparently didn't want to let go of me, and grabbed one of his hands.

"Dance with me?" I asked.

He surveyed the dance floor himself, "I am afraid I would not make the best partner. I do not know how to dance to this sort of music."

I looked at the sway of bodies and back at him. Then the sway of bodies again. He chuckled then leaned into my ear. "Go and dance, little caster. I shall be right here." He let go of me and I wandered into the crowd. Not too far in that I lost sight of Godric, but still very much inside the mass.

The lyrics drifted around me and I danced. I let my arms once again raise above my head and my hips roll. I released all my happiness till it floated around me in soft lulls of yellow. I opened my eyes and found Godric watch intently. Before I probably would have found that unnerving, but now- I felt like we truly were friends, the bond between us even stronger. I found it inspiring.

After a while I couldn't help but closing my eyes, the pulses of the bass- the magick all around. It was too hard to stay grounded and not lose myself. So I did.

After a couple of beats I felt hands at my waist. I opened my eyes and was ready to tell whomever was being grabby 'Hands off.' Only to find the sensitive, caring deep blue eyes of Godric. With his hands at my waist, my club dancing ceased and I lowered my hands to his clasp at his neck. He lead me into the familiar steps of an eloquent waltz.

It was probably hilarious to an outsider's point of view. In a sea of sweaty bodies fist pumping and dirty dancing- there moving to music unheated was a pair dancing slowly and out of beat.

* * *

Sorry this is late! I totally lied on the update date.

This is why I try not to make promises on when I'll update, they usually never pan out.

Hope you like this! Till next time! And as always thank you to my reviewers:

**Starryeyedx3**

**VampireElf14**

**AlluringAmbrosia**

**xSealiee**

**Cari1973**

**Tanseynz**

**Carlie13**

**And the two Guest! **


	10. Wait For Morning

((I own nothing but the OCs))

* * *

**"There weren't always happy endings and children would do well to know that vile things could happen to them, that witches and wolves were desperate to steal them should they be disobedient or foolish or simply unlucky."**

**― Thomm Quackenbush, Find What You Love and Let It Kill You**

* * *

**"In her dance, she controlled the bright paper birds with invisible wires and threads. She played the human: heavy, tied to earth. Her dances weren't pretty or delightful, but they were magical, [...] They called her a dancer and a puppeteer and an artist. They might have called her a witch, and not the good kind either."**

**― Katherine Catmull, Summer and Bird**

* * *

It was about ten minutes later that Godric and I left the club. We walked down a city sidewalk side by side not saying much. I was still lacking any foot wear but it didn't really matter.

"If you want, I could acquire you some shoes," Godric spoke first.

"Nah, I'm good. Actually I'm very use to walking around without any shoes on." I took to trying to make out the stars in the night sky with little success. The city lights fought and won for dominance of the sky. Damn light pollution.

"Again you surprise me. I can not imagine a woman of this century who would feel this way," Godric noted.

"Hmm, maybe... I'm actually not that interesting though... Maybe it's not just me? Maybe It's just witches in general who you'd find interesting? My... well my father believe that whenever possible one should always walk with bare soles against the earth. He said that with no boundaries between the two, one could be closest to the Goddess at all times. So since I was a baby till I was about 12-ish I hardly ever wore shoes. Then again I mostly lived out in the middle of nowhere when I was a kid. Beautiful houses located in the middle of different forests all across the Midwest. I only ever visited a town perhaps once a year? Actually probably less. I can actually recall the first time I ever met someone who wasn't my father. It was a close friend of his- they shared the same beliefs and he wanted help with his new spell..." I swallowed as I realized how much I was reveling to Gordric but I couldn't stop myself. It felt nice to tell someone of this memory. Someone who wasn't interrogating me. Someone that I actually, on at least one level, trusted.

"Usually, whenever my father needed to meet with someone he would leave the house... I never really questioned it. Like, I knew other people existed but I'd never met another human being till I was seven. I had gotten pretty sick. With what I can't remember, but my father couldn't risk leaving me alone. So he had his friend come to the house. I heard a voice I'd never heard before from my bedroom. I crept down the stares and there standing in our circle room was a man in his early twenties... I was- _so awed_. I ran straight to him despite my fever and hugged him."

I turned and saw Godric observing me with such scrutiny I thought he was either going to rip my head off or kiss me again. When he did neither I continued, and moved a bit closer so are arms brushed against one another as we walked.

"I said, 'I'm so so happy you are here.' I just smiled him and he petted my head and introduced himself as Ralph, a friend of my fathers. The rest of his time in our home I couldn't keep my hands off of him. I held his hand or hugged his leg- I cried when he left, even though he promised he'd see me again. After that my father let more people into our world. Well- I thought it was our world. As a kid it didn't even occur to me that the life I was leading wasn't right. That I was something of a prisoner being held captive in the woods, instead of a princess of the forest like my dad used to tell me..."

I was silent contemplating my words and how much I was reveling. Perhaps I should just shut up? Was I boring Godric- did he care? My insecurities started to rise when Godric spoke.

"You were wrong."

"Huh, wrong? Wrong on what?" I asked looking at him as we walked.

"It is just _you_ that I find interesting, little caster." He let a small grin fly my way.

I laughed at that. I literally bellowed out a laugh. Of all the things he could have said that just melted my fucking charred heart right up. He didn't ask questions, he accepted that there was a lot of stuff from my past and that I broken person. He listened to me and seemed to actually care about what I had to say. Someone over 2,000 years old cared about me and my little melodrama of a life. He was a friend that I wanted to keep.

"Shut up," I said, rolling my eyes and giving him a slight shove that didn't move him in the least.

"Ah, there you go. You are finally speaking like a woman of this century." He grinned again, and I tried to ignore the fact that it still didn't completely reach his eyes. Time was a cruel bitch. And he'd experienced so much of it I tired not to let it get to me that I couldn't make him smile for real.

* * *

We were closer downtown near the hotel when my stomach growled so loud- I shit you not- the girl walking next to us turned to look at me. Needless to say I couldn't keep that blush down.

"We shall have you get some sustenance in you," Godric stated grabbing my hand and leading me down a different street.

"N-no I'm fine! I'll find a fast food joint or something... you go on back to the hotel-"

"If you truly think I would abandon a friend who is starving, I am afraid you are mistaken."

I didn't really know what to say to that. I let him lead me, trying unsuccessfully to keep a pout off my face.

"I'm not _starving_," I muttered.

"I may be old, but I am still allowed to exaggerate, little caster."

"That super vampire hearing of yours is going to get real old, real fast."

"Perhaps you will not have to worry about that for much longer."

The way Godric said that made me a bit shaky. I did my best to bury the feeling so he wouldn't notice it through our bond but I couldn't stop my mind from wandering. That was the second time tonight he gave me the creeps. Creeps as in he didn't feel like he was going to be around much longer. I started to wonder if the danger was over? Did he foresee some disastrous event taking place in the near future that I could not?

Perhaps I should take up future seeing again.

"Here we are." Godric stopped outside of what looked to me like a pretty high end restaurant. You know- the ones where you have to place a reservation weeks in advance just for the hope of getting a table.

"Godric?"

"Yes, Caven?"

"I'm still not wearing any shoes..."

"I know. You would not let me acquire any for you."

"Yeah, well, I'm like ninety-either percent sure they're not going to let me in."

Instead of answering me Godric just gave my hand a squeeze before tugging me along after him. Once we entered the place the coolness of the air conditioning instantly made the tenseness in my shoulders dissipate. I was preparing myself for what would definitely be an awkward situation when Godric was going to have to defend my appearance once we reached the hostess' little podium.

But to my complete surprise, the elegant woman in black took one look at Godric, picked up a menu and ushered us toward a secluded table.

Once we were seated she left and a server took her place. Our waiter was a young man most likely around my age with the most perfected 'service smile' I have ever seen.

"Good evening Mr. Gaul- what might you and your guest be having tonight?" He addressed Godric, not looking at me. I wondered just how many times exactly had Godric dragged in a strange looking girl to a five star restaurant. It must have been enough for them not to question me.

"She will have the special. Nothing for me." Godric didn't even look at the man.

Once he left us I focused on the vampire sitting across from me. Sitting there in the both with his hands clasped in his lap he looked like an average teenage boy. But after a second or two of observation and anyone could see how wrong that impression was. His stillness, his eyes, his complete aura screamed ancient. He had seen so much. Maybe too much if the sadness that still radiated from his eyes said anything.

"What are you thinking, little one?" he called out, breaking my train of concentration and I realized he had been staring at me the whole time I had been staring at him. But I didn't blush this time.

"Would you be apposed to being my friend?"

His eyebrows lifted and again a little crooked grin spread across his face. "I would very much like to be considered your friend, Caven. It would be my honor." He lifted one of his clasped hands to press against where his heart was and the gesture really warmed my insides.

I ignored the butterflies that him saying my actual name sent fluttering my in stomach (and if I were being honest- in my nether regions as well).

I studied him more. The delicate curve of his cheeks made him appear boyish- even if he was a teenager when he was turned. His closely cut brown hair revealed in itself that he did not care to have it as something that would require work to look stylish. His clothes this night were as plain as the ones he wore in The Fellowship's basement. I tried to choose my next words carefully but they tumbled from my lips before I could really consider them.

"Why are you crying, Godric?" I whispered.

For the first time since meeting him, his face twisted in pure confusion. It would have been endearing if not for the seriousness of the situations I had created.

"I am not."

"_But you are_," I whispered leaning in closer across the table. "I can see them. They might not physically be there but I can _see them_. The same what I could feel them through our bond in the club. I can't even explain this deep rooted desire I have to comfort you- which is why I attempted that little memories exchange. Did I- did I help you any?"

Even though he didn't need to, Godric took a deep breath and released it with concentration. How the hell does one make breathing look sexy? I swear to the Stars- I'll never know.

"I want to say yes." His lips snapped shut, as if he wasn't use to sharing his personal feelings. His eyes drifted across the room, taking everything in as he formed his next words carefully. "It has not been easy for me to find much joy in this world, young one." He turned his gaze back to me, and really looked at me, his dark eyes bore into mine as if he could see my soul. He reached his hand across the table and lightly rested it on top of mine. "And you are... so very, very young." His face twisted in something... shame? Guilt? Regret? I couldn't tell and our bond was in a mix of things I couldn't hold onto anything long enough to really decipher any of it.

I opened my mouth to perhaps try and change the subject because the intensity of it all was triggering that need in me to run away, but then the server came again carrying the most delicious smelling bowl of pasta and cheese I have ever had the pleasure of inhaling. The tension between us more than faded- it flat out disappeared and I think I drooled a little as the waiter set down my plate with a slight bow and left.

"Oh sweet, Goddess this looks good! It smells ever better!"

I dug into the food at an alarming rate as I shoveled forkful after forkful. "It tastes even better than it smells _and_ looks!" When I looked up at him, Godric's kind little smile had returned to his face.

"So your last name is Gaul?" I asked with my mouthful, some food falling out. He'd already seen me at my worst outside my bedroom last night- I couldn't see a problem in letting him see me with my guard completely down. I was a messy eater.

"In a way. It is a name that would have been most accurate considering where I lived before I was."

"Two thousand years ago?"

He nodded, "Yes." He said. The way he said it told me that was all that would be discussed about his past. I nodded my head and accepted his answer.

I ate in a peaceful silence for a couple minutes. When I was down to my last couple bites Godric deemed it best to try and answer my first question.

"You ask why it is I am crying?"

I stayed staring at my food, but nodded my head to let him know I was listening, "Mhm."

"Even though I do not understand where you get this idea from I will try my best to answer you... Caven, I am... _old_. I have seen and committed so much wrong in this world- I suppose my spirit has nothing left to do but cry. You say you can see it- feel it even. These tears I do not shed, and I perhaps what I am trying to say is I believe you of their existence. I am sad. Sad for all I have done in my too long of a life. Sad for all I have seen."

He took another deep breath, before finishing his thoughts and I shuddered at what he said.

"I do not believe anyone should live this long."

I wanted to puke all over the fancy table cloth. But I doubt they would appreciate that. Even if Godric seemed to be a regular. I wracked my brain for anything to say to dissuade him from these thoughts. And then I remembered he was a father... he was... a _father_. My blood started to boil and I don't think he was prepared for how harsh my voice came out.

"But what about your child?"

His brows scrunched together again. "What about Eric?"

I set my fork down beside my plate and looked at my lap. Well, I'd already told him a lot about my childhood- would could a couple more things hurt?

"You wouldn't kill yourself would you? I mean... you have a _child_. Someone one who loves you, depends on you to tell them how the world is and what to do. Sure Eric isn't a kid and you're not like his biological father- but still!" My voice was starting to rise, but I couldn't stop myself. Just like when I first met Godric in the church the image of him was warping and I was seeing the man who raised me instead of the kind vampire, "You can't just raise someone, fill them with hope, trust, a life! And then just decided you want to check out. And worse, what do you think Eric would do if he found out you killed yourself? He'd see it as an example. A new lesson, he'd probably spend years debating whether or not he should kill himself too."

I hadn't realized that during my speech I was the one who was shedding actual tears. In the silent moment that passed after my freak out I think Godric and I both realized I wasn't talking about him and Eric anymore. Goddess, had I known this mission would reopen so many door I thought I had closed to my childhood I might have tried running from my duties. I didn't have the time or strength to have this conversation. But one glance up into Godric's beautiful brown eyes told me that I had once again intrigued him.

As Godric observed me I tried to wipe my moist face down with the cloth napkin. "Your father killed himself?" he asked. But if we are being honest it wasn't a question. More like a realization.

"Ha!" I laughed with not much humor, "If only. The bastard died by his own design but he made sure someone else was holding the knife," I said standing up. I was pretty positive a guy like Godric wouldn't expect a lady to pay so I left without waiting to see how he settled the bill.

As soon as I was out the door I felt him walking next to me. I refused to meet his eyes.

"Your father had someone-"

"I don't want to talk about my father anymore!" I spat sharply at the poor, broken vampire.

He turned his gaze forward, "I understand."

"But do you?" I questioned, pent up on my anger. "Do you understand how your death like a stone dropped in water would ripple out and touch everyone involved with not only your rescue but everyone you've met in your 2,000 year life? That your final action will hurt people and vampires and anyone who was rooting for you?"

"I am not a person one should root for."

"Well tough shit. I'm not a person people depend on but shit happens- people get pigeon-holed or type-cast and we just gotta roll with the punches." I didn't wait for a reply but instead walked straight for the hotel.

I walked all the way over toward the elevators but stopped when I debated just where I was going to go. Godric had informed me during our walk that my room was being gassed and cleaned to get rid of the bugs and rodents and reptiles. And I hadn't thought to get myself another room. I didn't have a place to go. My hand stalled over the button pad with all the floor numbers. A pale hand moved over me and pressed floor 8.

I looked over to see Godric had kept pace with me and was standing with perfect posture in the middle of the elevator with his hands clasped professionally in front of him. I noticed a small grin on his face at my embarrassment.

"So I take it this is your way of apologizing to me? Letting me spend another day with you?"

"If you wish to take it that way then by all means do. I am simply doing what I think is right."

"Are Eric and Isabel still there?"

"Isabel had to take care of some business for me, so she is out and will most likely not be back till dawn."

"..."

"So Eric, then?"

"Yes. Eric."

And like that I felt our previous moods shift into something much more pleasant. I didn't feel down or sad in Godric's presence. I felt like we were starting to understand one another.

* * *

"If you wanted to sleep with Godric again all you had to do was politely ask me to leave."

"We did no such thing! I already told you- we were at a club then he bought me dinner! No sexy time took place whatsoever!" I shouted at Eric again. I knew he was putting me in a frenzy and making me seem like the crazy suspicious one. But I just couldn't keep my cool around the Viking.

All three of us were sitting in the living room area again, Nan Flanagan was playing on the news- talking about the bombings at Godric's house and how once she was able to safely enter Dallas she would be able to sort things out.

Eric had begun his teasing immediately after Godric and I settled in. He didn't even say anything to us for the first five minutes. Just kept staring at me, staring at Godric then repeating till I felt my last sting snap and I barked, "What!?"

"I appears you did not pleasure her enough, Godric. She still seems to be quite tensed up." Eric smirked at the terrible red that surely was my face. I couldn't even sputter a response to that- not that he had said it to me. Godric wore a light expression, obviously taking some joy to my misfortune. But what he said to the egotistical Viking is what made my heart stop.

"You are mistaken in the assumption that we made love, Eric. Had I taken Caven in such ways, she would be more than sedated enough to get through your joking."

...

Did he honestly just say that? He did. I felt like I was going to pass out from how much blood was rushing to my face.

"Godric! Don't join his teasing!" I desperately shouted in a high pitch voice. I tried without much control to keep my body from inflaming. But my heart pounded and I felt a pull in my... well _lower_ sections. It was weird. This bond the two of us had. I couldn't deny my body's obvious attraction to the young looking vampire. But at least my mind had some semblance of control because I was able to slightly lock up my arousal. To my credit it wasn't completely my fault. Godric was the one to promise me a good time in the sack, even if he was just joking for the moment, I had no doubt someone who has been alive for 2,000 years could be able to please immensely in that department.

* * *

A couple hours later the sun rose and with the two vampires I went to bed. I was going to have to be up all night when Nan came so I didn't see any harm in changing my sleeping schedule. Eric left to his own room, and when he did I was going to suggest to Godric that I could just sleep on the couch. I mean it was a rather plush, and comfortable couch.

But before I could get a word out he grabbed my hand and lead me to the bedroom. My heart didn't flutter in anticipation or excitement, Actually, I felt drowsy and comfortable. Like he wasn't Godric anymore but myself. There was no one else but us and we were the same.

We laid down and he held my hand.

I didn't dream.

* * *

I awoke the next night and again, I was alone. This time however, Godric left a note.

_Little Caster,_

_I have left to gather my thoughts before the meeting. When you awake you may convene to the meeting room._

_-G_

I don't know why my heart skipped more beats with this note than actually sleeping in the same bed as him did. Maybe it was the affection I felt that went into him writing 'Little Caster' rather than my name. I'd never had a real nick name before.

I got up, stretched, then had myself a nice long shower. Once I stepped out, I realized I hadn't had time to do any laundry lately and that I had no real clean clothes. Normally I wouldn't care too much- I didn't have a real body odor so for normal people I could get away with not having fresh clothes. Vampires though, that was a whole different story. Their heightened sense made cleanliness a necessity.

As I walked out into the bedroom I saw a lovely white dress laid out on the bed. Well now, I thought, that was unexpected. I pulled the dress on and to my surprise it fit me like a glove. It perhaps was more snug than things I was use to wearing but I couldn't deny that it was very flattering.

It had a sweetheart neck line and three quarter length sleeves and ended mid-thigh.

I made my way up stairs and it appeared I was the last to arrive. I muttered an apology and tired to hold my blush down. I sent a smile at Sookie and Bill, a glare at Eric and as I took a seat next to Godric and Isabel, a nervous smile. Originally I was going to sit on Isabel's right, next to the arm rest. But she scooted so I could sit between the two of them.

"Well about fucking time. I guess we can begin now," Nan said. She looked nothing like how she did on the TV. Somehow her features were sharper- like a harpies- and she was definitely paler and her hair slicked back.

"Do you have any idea the PR mess I have to clean up?" she started. I could already tell this was not going to be an easy or enjoyable meeting. "And who has to clean it up? Me. Not you. Me." She glided her eyes over all of us before saying, "I should drain everyone of you bastards."

Well shit, now I remembered why I was scared of vamps before. I shuddered as she spoke.

Eric and Isabel started arguing with the very angry Nan. When she directed her rage at Godric, who had reminded silent during all of this, Eric had just about enough.

"Do not talk to him that way." his threatening voice visible.

"Don't talk to _me_ that way." I don't know how Nan could hold a gaze against Eric, it was probably because of the armed guards she had behind her, but I still wouldn't feel safe getting on the Viking's bad side.

The strange thing was, I too felt the need to defend the 2,000 year old vampire from her insults. Why wasn't he talking? I was getting furious for him.

"Let's get to the point," Nan said breaking off her stare down with Eric. "How did they abduct you?" She asked Godric.

"They would have taken one of us sooner or later. I offered myself."

You could hear a pin drop in the carpeted room. Everyone gathered their thoughts and stared at the poor vampire and I realized my secret fear was true. It was a suicide attempt of sorts. Sure he wasn't going to do it by himself, but it was all his design. Just like... my father. I don't know why but a pit of betrayal started growing in my stomach.

"Why?" Nan said, flabbergasted.

"Why not?" Godric offered with a smile that did not reach his eyes. I could feel my own moisten as I tried to catch his gaze but he was staring at the carpet as if it was the most fascinating piece of art.

"They wanted you to meet the sun, and you were willing?"

"What do you think?" he asked as a reply. Sounding truly interested in what she had to say about that.

"I think you're out of your mind. And then I hear about a traitor?" she asked, her voice raising.

"Irrelevant. Only a rumor. I'll take full responsibility." I didn't miss the way Isabel's head ducked down at this. Knowing Hugo would be safe from the wrath of the Vampire Authority must have been a bittersweet relief.

"You bet your ass you will."

"You cold bitch," Eric spat slowly.

"Listen, this is a national vampire disaster and nobody at the top has any sympathy for any of you. Except perhaps the witch, seeing as she's the only one in this report that did her fucking job. Not that it helped her much," she said giving me a look, before turning to Godric again, "Sheriff you fucked up; you're fired."

"I agree." Godric quickly replied nodding his head with a determined look. "Of course. Isabel should take over, she had no part in my disgrace." He finished looking over me and at her. Still I could not grab his gaze. Why was he avoiding me all of a sudden? And why was he just laying down to all of this?

"Godric, fight back," Isabel urged.

"What are you saying- she's a bureaucrat! You don't have to take shit from her!" Eric added.

"You wanna lose your area, Viking?" She patronized him. I didn't like her using that name for him, she managed to make it sound like an insult.

"You don't have that kind of power."

"Hey, I'm on TV. Try me," She smirked and before I could keep myself composed in this very obviously vampires only affair I added:

"I don't even own a TV. I guess that loses your authority over me..." I might have muttered it, but instantly I knew she heard if her hostile 'I'm going to rip you apart then bathe in your blood' stare was anything to go by.

"You know, I'm going to enjoy our conversation later, witch," she said with a knowing smile and my heart stuttered. What the hell did she mean by that?

"I'm to blame," Isabel said before I could say anything more to Nan.

"Isabel." Godric cut her off from speaking further and shot her a heated look before turning to back Nan. "I remove myself from all positions of authority.

"Works for me," Nan said with a satisfied smile.

Sookie leaned forward, unfortunately taking a page out of my speaking when one shouldn't be speaking book. Bill tried to stop her but she soldiered on.

"Miss Flanagan? Godric rescued Caven and I from a really large rapist. Who probably would have killed us too-"

"That's nice-"

"No listen! And then he rescued humans in that church and vampires. You think it's a PR mess now? It could have been hundreds, millions times worse. You should be thanking him." I had to hand it to her. She had more balls than I did speaking to Nan like that.

"Thank him? For what? For getting kidnapped? For attracting a suicide bomber? For piss poor judgment? I think not." She accused Godric and I had to admit. She was right... this mess started the moment he handed himself over.

Apparently Eric did not see it that way. He stood getting read to do Goddess knows what to Nan. Bill and Isabel stood as well to try and stop him but ultimately it was Godric's words that halted him.

"Eric." He managed to make just his name sound like a command. "It doesn't matter," he breathed out sadly.

"Tell me about the bombing. Every detail."

Godric took a breath and then began his explanation. The whole time I couldn't keep my eyes off of him. Even when Nan interrupted for more input or Eric said some nasty comment. I was grateful he left the part out where he almost killed himself again by saving me. I didn't exactly what people to know just how much of his blood was in me, or mine in him. The more he spoke I could feel through our bond his descent deeper and deeper in a darkness. I couldn't put into words what it was exactly this emotion of utter loss. Utter hopelessness. It felt hollow and consuming at the same time. Before I could help myself I reached out and took his hand. It didn't trip up his speech at all. In fact he acted outwardly as if I hadn't done it. But his grip tightened a bit and I knew he was happy at the contact.

After all was said the only thing Nan could say was, "What a fucking fiasco. I should send you all to the Magister." She rolled her eyes and stood up.

"Godric come to my suite and fill out the forms. Witch, follow us as well. We have matters to discuss."

My eyebrows scrunched up and I was about to question her, but Godric did for me.

"What is the problem with Caven's paper work, Ms. Flanagan?"

She huffed, "Not that it's everyone's in the rooms business, but the ICoW has denied her mission completed! Now if you will _come_." She made a sweeping motion with her hand for Godric and I to follow her as she stalked out of the room with her bodyguards but I couldn't command my feet to move.

Denied?

They weren't recognizing my mission as complete? But... that means.

"Caven?" My eyes focused and I saw Godric was kneeling before me, he had my hands in his, and my greatest fears tumbled out of my mouth.

"They're going to drain my powers, Godric."

* * *

SOOOOOO yeah. This is late. Not that I had a date planned. But I'ma try for weekly updates so hopefully this time next Monday you'll have another chapter!

Thank you to everyone who reviewed you all make my life so wonderful. I appreciate all of you so much, even the guests that just say 'please update' you have no idea how much all those comments motivated me to get this out today instead of putting it off tomorrow.

**Serena**

**Mel**

**Starryeyedx3**

**Pixiecropse**

**Alluring Ambrosia**

**Zee**

**SilverMistKunoichi**

**PrincessFergie**

**IloveFashion2001**

**HAL23**

**Cari1973**

**ElevenVamp**

**Tanseynz**

**AND ALL YOU WONDERFUL GUEST WHO LEAVE ME SUCH NICE COMMENTS!**


End file.
